The Only Exception
by Neraya-Swan
Summary: Bella es una chica normal y Edward el chico popular de la universidad.Hasta ahora nunca se habían cruzado.¿Pero que pasara cuando se crucen sus destinos? El destino puede ser cruel...pero a la vez un perfecto aliado.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes son propiedad de SM, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos para crear nuevas historias.**

_**Prefacio**_

Nunca había sido una persona con demasiado suerte e incluso la pequeña chispa que se necesitaba en algunos momentos no valía para mi. Y estaba absolutamente perdida.

Por eso nunca creí que esto pudiera suceder.

Edward

Estaba siendo perseguido por todas las amigas histéricas de Tanya, ¿Donde podría esconderme sin que esas cabezas hueca me vieran? "¡La biblioteca!" Pense. Jamás se les ocurriría buscarme ahi. Caminé lo más Rápido posible y entré corriendo a la biblioteca que estaba casi vacía. La profesora me miró con reproche al haber entrado haciendo ruido.

**-** Perdón **-** me disculpe, ella asintió con la cabeza, dedicándome una media sonrisa, volvió su mirada y los papeles que ocupaban su mesa.  
Decidi esconderme detrás de unos estantes. Oí ruidos procedentes del lado contrario a la estantería y me asome pero no logre ver nada, hasta que uno de los libros desapareció y dejo ver a una hermosa chica de ojos color chocolates.

Bella

"Esta maldita semana no acababa nunca" Pensé harta de todos los exámenes que tenía y que seguían aumentando. Decidi ir a la biblioteca y coger los libros necesarios para poder aprobar, no era de la biblioteca de mi universidad ya que yo estudiaba periodismo, pero a mi querido profesor-nótese el sarcasmo-le había dado por mandarnos un trabajo sobre medicina.  
Así que aquí estaba yo en una universidad que no era la mía buscando algo que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba.  
Intente hacer el menor ruido posible pero el maldito libro no salia por lo que tire con fuerza y al sacar el libro al otro lado aparecieron dos preciosos ojos verdes. "No puede ser, el no" Pense, pero enfrente mía estaba el maldito Edward Cullen, el chico más popular de toda la universidad.

**Bueno, aqui os dejamos el prefacio ESPERAMOS QUE OS GUSTE y sigáis leyendo**

**Tardaremos en subir el siguiente **

**BESAZOS de Nerea y Soraya .*-***


	2. Un Poco De Diversión

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos para crear nuevas historias.**

_**Un Poco De Diversión**_

**Bella.**

Estaba en una de las clases más aburridas del día de hoy, "no sé como podré soportar la media hora que queda para que termine este infierno" suspiré pesadamente.

-Señorita Swan, señorita Swan- oí como me llamaban a lo lejos y salí de mi trance momentáneo.

Intente enfocar mi vista y observe como toda la clase me miraba entre risas "estúpidos creid…"pensé, pero una voz muy desagradable cortó mis pensamientos.

-Señorita Swan, ¿me puede decir el tema principal del trabajo que les he mandado?- "oh no, estaba perdida no tenía ni idea. El profesor Greene me debía de tener manía.

-Schsss, Bella, Bella es sobre medicina- Jessica me dio la respuesta en un susurro casi inaudible, era una amiga de la facultad, bueno, si se la puede llamar así, la verdad es que no confiaba mucho en ella.

Jessica era rubia de bote, alta, claramente operada de los pómulos, pero la verdad era que era una chica muy linda.

-Medicina, señor, sobre medicina- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces no creo que tenga problemas para encontrar el libro que acabo de mandar ¿me equivoco?– respondió con una sonrisa arrogante "maldito bastardo" pensé.

-Claro que no señor- dije entredientes.

* * *

Estaba saliendo de clase para dirigirme a mi residencia, cuando oí la peculiar voz de Jessica.

-Hi, Bella- dijo con una pequeña risita, la mire con los ojos entrecerrados mientras la veía acercarse dando pequeños saltitos.

-Ey no me mires así, encima que vengo a contarte un supernotición que solo lo saben los más privilegiados- la cosa es que lo dijo como si fuera de vida o muerte y eso me hizo reír ¿desde cuándo un chisme era tan importante?.

-Entiendo ¿y qué es tan importante?

-¡¿Cómo que, que es tan importante? Dios, Bella eres de lo mas antisocial, ¿es la fiesta de los estudiantes de medicina! Y con lo buenos que están todos ¡ahhhh! No puedo dejar de imaginármelo, además así conoces aunque sea de vista a Edward Cullen- claro Edward Cullen, el chico del que todo el mundo hablaba y que tenía claro que ir por la vida acostándose con todas le haría ser un dios, y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que le rodeaban tantos rumores que la mitad del campus por no decir todo el campus hablaba de él , y a él seguro que le encantaba, sería el típico niño que lo tiene todo en la vida, que no necesita nada y se siente feliz usando a las mujeres, menudo bastardo asqueroso.

-No veo porque voy a querer conocerle Jess, creo que ya se bastante de él gracias a tu información- dije claramente sarcástica.

-Oh vamos Belli ya verás cómo te gustara-pareció pensarlo durante un momento- bueno mejor si quieres no vengas así será solo para mí-

-No es por ser mala Jess pero creo que es de todas las chicas por lo que me cuentas y no me llames Belli-

-¡Eh! no hables así de él- sabía que se había enfadado. ¿Pero que esperaba?

-Bueno, por si te interesa será a las diez. Adiós- sí, definitivamente se había enfadado.

* * *

"umm por fin en casa" me senté en el sofá y trate de relajarme, pero la verdad es que no hacía más que pensar en Jessica y porque se comportaba así por un tío que no conocía.

Tal vez podría ir a esa estúpida fiesta, quizá así la gente dejaría de decir que soy antisocial, fría y millones de cosas más que no quiero pensar. "Si, voy a ir a la estúpida fiesta "la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Me metí en mi habitación y busque en el fondo del armario para encontrar el vestido adecuado"¡te es perfecto¡" era un vestido negro ajustado en el busto y poco a poco más suelto. Me puse unos zapatos negros sin demasiado tacón, era demasiado descoordinada para llevar unos taconazos de infarto. Decidí echarme maquillaje aunque normalmente nunca llevaba, me maquille más de lo habitual, rímel, sombra, raya, todo lo necesario. Me recogí los laterales del pelo con unas pequeñas horquillas.

Salí sin mirarme al espejo y me metí rápido en el coche, un precioso mini negro. Sabía que llegaba tarde a la fiesta puesto que eran las doce, pero nadie me esperaba así que no importaba.

* * *

Llegue a un local, las puestas eran de madera y había dos hombres trajeados cubriéndolas me acerque a la puesta y ambos me miraron de arriba abajo, asintieron y abrieron las puestas el local, era impresionantes con luces moradas y verdes y una pista de baile, una mesa para las bebidas…"los estudiantes de medicina sí que se curraban las fiestas"

Debían de haber alquilado este sitio, era como un pequeño hotel, la plata baja estaba llena de gente y en la pista solo se veía como los cuerpos bailaban al son de la música al lado una de las muchas mesas con bebidas había una escalera metálica, que estaba adornada con luces doradas.

-Belli-se acerco hasta mi Jessica-¡la antisocial decide aparecer!- dijo lo mas sarcástica posible.

No me interesaba Jessica ni su pequeño monologo sobre su espectacular noche.

Eche un vistazo a la estancia, clavé mis los ojos en un chico muy atractivo, que se encontraba en las escaleras, tenía el pelo cobrizo, el cuerpo bien definido por la ajustada camiseta, pero no llegaba a verle por completo ya que una preciosa chica lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y sin intención de mover los brazos en toda la noche.

Jessica interrumpió mi momento de ensoñación interponiéndose en mi campo de visión, siguió mi mirada para encontrar mi punto de atención.

**-**Veo que ya lo has reconocido, ¡es el buenorro de Edward Cullen¡**-**rodó lo ojos como si fuera obvio "¿Edward Cullen? "

_**Buenas a tods al final subimos el cap antes de tiempo.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que sigáis leyendo.**_

_**Muchos besos por parte de las dos.**_

_**Nearaya-Swan**_


	3. El Principio

**Los personajes son propiedad de SM, nosotras solo jugamos con los personajes para crear nuevas historias.**

* * *

_**El Principio**_

Edward.

Solo veía pelo, un pelo sedoso, castaño con brillos cobrizos y ondulaciones que se movían con el aire húmedo, la imagen se fue ampliando y localicé a una preciosa chica que se encontraba de espaldas, intente en vano acercarme rápidamente, pero parecía que mis pies no se movían, cuando por fin llegue a su lado…

"Umm, note como algo tocaba mi cuerpo, la verdad, se sentía my bien" me fui despertando y comprobé que lo que estaba sintiendo eran los besos húmedos que Irina estaba dejando en mi torso desnudo.

-Hola, cariño-siguió dejando besos húmedos-pensaba que ya no despertarías, tenía ganas de ver tus ojos- era horrible era de lo mas melosa, tenía una voz muy aguda tanto que si gritaba podía romperte los tímpanos, la había conocido la pasada noche en un bar de copas al que había salido con mis hermanos Emmet y Jasper, nada más verla por detrás supe que la elegida para esta noche era ella, rubia, con curvas, si la verdad es que me gustaban las rubias por eso no sabía porque llevaba soñando con una mujer de pelo castaño con destellos cobrizos, me estaba empezando a obsesionar.

-Hey, ¿qué hora es?- no me importaría llegar dos horas antes a la universidad con tal de quitármela de encima, se veía una chicas que no sabe el significado "solo una noche".

-Umm-ronroneó mientras se acomodaba en mi torso y yo me separaba de ella haciendo que iba a ver la hora-creo que son las diez, no estoy segura- ¿las diez? Y yo pensando que no me importaría llegar dos horas pronto, más bien llegaría dos horas tarde.

-Lo siento Irina, tengo que irme llego tarde a las clases-

-¿Qué más da?, por un día- ¡¿Un día, un día?¡ si ella supiera que no era solo un día si no meses, no podía faltar mas los profesores me tenían pillado y aunque aprobara todos los exámenes con buena nota, como lo estaba haciendo, no me aprobarían si no me presentaba a las clases.

-Irina me tengo que ir así que vístete y sal de departamento, yo voy a darme una ducha antes de ir a las clases, adiós- puede ver como en su rostro aparecía la confusión, el odio y por su puesto como se arrepentía de haber acabado en mi departamento.

Cuando ya estaba listo y preparado con unos jeans, una camiseta azul oscuro que resaltaba mis músculos y unas zapatillas cogí mi móvil "Oh, mierda siete llamadas perdidas de Emment y Jasper" mis hermanos a veces podían llegar a ser muy pesados.

-Perdón chicos, no quería retrasarme- ya había aparcado mi flamante volvo plateado y estábamos caminando por el campus.

-No pasa nada, ¿qué tal con Irina?, bueno mejor no pregunto supongo que por eso tardaste – Emment arqueo una ceja, uff Emment y sus comentarios, Jasper solo se rio en apoyo a Emment.

Rosalie se acerco a nosotros y nos saludo con dos besos en las mejillas, menos a Emment claro, que le planto un espectacular beso en los labios.

Emment sonrió cuando se separo de ella.

-Me echaste mucho de menos mi chica perfecta- era la primera vez que veía a Emment, se veía enamorado.

Emment era alto, mucho más musculoso que yo e incluso que Jasper, con el pelo corto y moreno. Siempre estaba de bromas y parecía un niño pequeño en muchas ocasiones, Rosalie era delgada, rubia totalmente natural-se había encargado de hacérmelo saber muchas veces ya que yo la llamaba rubia de bote- tenía un cuerpo escultural, totalmente perfecto y además trabajaba como modelo. Si, a mi hermano le había tocado el gordo porque era encantadora y como le gustaba a él, con carácter, que sepa defenderse.

-Rosalie, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿No tenías una sesión de fotos?, eso nos comento Emment- hablo esta vez Jasper.

Jasper al contrario a Emment tenía el pelo más largo de un color rubio oxidado y un tanto ondulado, de ojos verdes como los míos y los de mi madre, Emment había sacado los marrones de mi padre, también era alto y musculoso.

-Sí pero la retrase para poder ver a Emmy- si definitivamente Emment estaba enamorado sino como iba a dejar que le llamaran Emmy era totalmente ridículo y no solo eso, la idea del amor también lo era.

* * *

Llegue al departamento y comprobé que Irina ya no estaba. Me tumbe a ver la tele mientras leía por encima los temarios. Cuando quedaba una hora para las diez me fui al baño me di una ducha y me dispuse a vestirme, me coloque unos jeans con una camiseta ajustada en blanco y una americana* encima, no me peine ya que eso era imposible, mi pelo era indomable y salí para coger el coche e ir directo a la fiesta.

Llegué al local que habían alquilado para hacer la fiesta, aparqué mi coche cerca de la puerta, me encamine hacia la puerta y reconocí a los dos hombres que se encontraban delante de la puerta para vigilar que no entrara nadie que no estudiara en el campus, les salude con unas palmadas en la espalda de cada uno y me adentre en el local iluminado con luces de diferentes colores, mesas para las bebidas, una pista de baile donde la gente se movía al ritmo de la musica y se podía ver en algun lugar escondido de aquel local a alguna pareja de enamorados dedicandose tiernas caricias, ''idiotas'' bufé de manera burlona. Mientras estaba recorriendo con la mirada cada parte del local, pero una voz odiosa atrajo mi atención.

-Hola Eddy, ¿me buscabas?- sonrío pícara mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme. Rodé los ojos, tenia buen cuerpo, pero no me gustaba que estuviera encima mio como si estuvieran ''locamente enamoradas'' de mi, puse cara de desagrado pero la correspondí al abrazo.

-Tanya ¿porque no vas a por unas bebidas? te espero aqui - dudo por un momento pero finalmente cedio y se fue hacia la mesa de bebidas con un sugerente movimiento de caderas, estaba buenísima.

Me dirigi hacia las escaleras para saludar a mis compañeras de clase que estaban haciendose fotos para la revista de la universidad y me pidieron que me hiciera una con ellas. Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando los brazos de Tanya volvieron a rodearme por detras, esta vez con dos vasos en sus diminutas manos, me volví e incline la cabeza para mirarla, era bastante mas pequeña que yo, sonreí falsamente ya que solo lo hacia para acostarme con ella esta noche, solo espero que no se piense que vayamos a tener algo mas que eso. Se me acerco lentamente al oído.

-¿vamos arriba? hay habitaciones- dijo en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible pero cargado de sensualidad, yo asentí , la agarre de la mano y subimos las escaleras hacia la habitacion...

Bella**.**

Estaba en medio de la pista bailando al son de la musica con Jessica, lo estabamos pasando realmente bien esa noche, había descubierto una Jessica que era capaz de divertirse sin necesidad de estar hablando todo el rato del trasero de algun chico. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento y al ver a Jessica que parecía que estaba poseida movía su cuerpo de una manera que parecía que se le iban a dislocar todos y cada uno de sus huesos mientras intentaba seguir la letra de la cancion, con los ojos cerrados totalmente concentrada.

La zarandee un poco para decirla que necesitaba ir al baño, que enseguida volvía pero su respuesta fue un gruñido mientras me pegaba un leve empujon para que la dejara seguir con su espectaculo.  
Cuando ya había salido de toda la masa de gente que habia concentrada en la pista de baile me dirigí hacia la planta de arriba con intencion de encontrar el baño, cuando llegué arriba había un largo pasillo con muchisimas puertas de habitaciones, segun avanzaba por el pasillo me fijaba que todas las puertas estaban cerradas pero había una que no, estaba entrecerrada, me preguntaba si ese sería el baño, fui a comprobarlo, abrí un poco la puerta todo lo despacio que pude por si acaso me equivocaba y debía volver a salir.

Entonces lo ví, una chica de pelo rubio y un mini vestido rojo pasion estaba tumbada en una cama de matrimonio y sobre ella moviéndose a compasadamente estaba el idiota de Edward Cullen, supongo que aquella chica sería su próxima presa, ¿este que se creía? entrecerré los ojos señal de que estaba enfadada, odiaba a Edward Cullen le odiaba...

* * *

_Americana*: es la chaqueta que va con los trajes enteros pero que se lleva suelta si corbata ni nada._

**Bueno chicas/os aquí os dejamos es siguiente capitulo, esperamos no haber tardado mucho, si ha sido así lo sentimos.**

**Plis dejen comentarios ya saben, pulsando las letritas verdes =), nos encantaría saber vuestra opinión de como va progresando la historia.**

**Soraya y yo pronto tendremos vacaciones y podremos escribir mas y mejor.**

**Pasarlo bien.**

**Feliz navidad de Soraya y Nerea****. *-***


	4. Tras Los Libros

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos para crear nuevas historias.**

* * *

_**Tras los libros**_

**Edward.**

Otra vez ese sueño. Otra vez la chica del pelo castaño con brillos cobrizos, en medio de aquel prado, de nuevo cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella y descubrir su identidad, me despertaba sobresaltado, sentándome en la cama de golpe. Beep, beep, beep. El despertador sonaba, lo que significaba que debería darme prisa y vestirme si no quería llegar tarde a clase como acostumbraba, pero me vi incapaz de levantarme ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza irrumpió en mis pensamientos. Lo que me hizo recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Tanya en medio de la cama, volviéndose loca con cada una de mis caricias. Estaba realmente buena, pero no, era simplemente una chica de una noche y ya -sonreí orgulloso- Pero la cosa se estropeo cuando ella se pensó que estaba comprometido con ella en algo, que teníamos una relación estable, y yo la aclaré que no, que se estaba equivocando, lo último que recuerdo es la imagen de Tanya saliendo de la habitación con los zapatos en la mano, soltando por su boquita todos y cada uno de los insultos que se le ocurrían y con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Luego probablemente me bebiera hasta las copas de los arboles de ahí el dolor de cabeza.

Me dispuse a levantarme pero otro fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que me tumbara otra vez, no podía quedarme en casa, me suspenderían. Me levante de la cama como pude y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar algo. Otro dolor de cabeza, cerré los ojos fuerte. ''Maldita resaca'' suspiré amargamente. Abrí la puerta del armario donde guardaba las pastillas para los dolores de cabeza. No había. No me podía creer lo que me estaba pasando.

Me prepare un café y dos tostadas que engullí a toda velocidad y me dirigí a la ducha, necesitaba despejarme un poco y que se me bajara la resaca antes de irme a clase. Salí a toda prisa, miré el reloj, llegaría tarde si no me daba prisa. Me vestí con lo primero que pillé, me puse un suéter gris con unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas. Cogí mi mochila y salí hacia la universidad.

Cuando llegué aun no habían entrado, ''menos mal'' suspire aliviado. Vi a Emmett y a Jasper apoyados en su Jeep, suponía que estaban esperándome alcé la mano en forma de saludo, pero no tenía previsto lo que sucedería a continuación. El grupo de Tanya estaba esperándome en la puerta, cuando pase por su lado todas me miraron con repugnancia y acto seguido comenzaron a perseguirme.

-¡Imbécil!-gritaba una.

-¡Cerdo!

-¡Maldito capullo!-gritaba otra''joder, van en manada''.

Me insultaban sin parar, al igual que hizo Tanya la noche pasada, cuando salia de la habitación.

Estaba siendo perseguido por todas las amigas histéricas de Tanya, ¿Donde podría esconderme sin que esas cabezas huecas me vieran? "¡La biblioteca!" Pensé. Jamás se les ocurriría buscarme ahí. Caminé lo más Rápido posible y entré corriendo a la biblioteca que estaba casi vacía. La profesora me miró con reproche al haber entrado haciendo ruido.

- Perdón - me disculpe, ella asintió con la cabeza, dedicándome una media sonrisa, volvió su mirada y los papeles que ocupaban su mesa.

Decidí esconderme detrás de unos estantes. Oí ruidos procedentes del lado contrario a la estantería y me asome pero no logre ver nada, hasta que uno de los libros desapareció y dejo ver a una hermosa chica de ojos color chocolates. Era realmente preciosa, pero nunca la había visto por los pasillos de la universidad. '' ¿Seria nueva?'' la aguanté la mirada hasta que ella la desvió hasta el suelo, se sonrojo levemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un acto de nerviosismo pero a la vez resultaba de lo más sexy.

**Bella.**

Hoy no pensaba ir a la primera clase lo único que haríamos era repasar para los exámenes, y eso lo podía hacer yo sola en el departamento, además dentro de una hora había quedado con Angela para que me explicara algunas cosas del temario y me había levantado a la hora normal para ir a clase solo para poder estudiar para los exámenes finales de este segundo trimestre.

Me coloque delante de escritorio y me puse a hincar los codos*.'' tengo que aprobar, tengo que aprobar'' me mentalizaba, no quería pensar lo que pasaría si no lo hacía.

Cuando ya no pude estar más delante de los libros debido al dolor de cabeza que me rondaba me fui a la cocina y cogí un vaso de agua y un Paracetamol*, al ver que no se pasaba del todo me tumbe en el sofá y poco a poco me dormí.

* * *

Cuando me desperté ya me quedaba poco para ver a Angela y el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo, por lo que me vestí con unos pantalones pitillo, unas manoletinas, una camisa y una chaqueta en la mano por si luego refrescaba, aquí nunca se sabía que tiempo iba a hacer, ya estaba totalmente preparada para salir a la calle.

* * *

Estaba en un pequeño local irlandés, de estos que nada más entrar sientes como el glorioso olor a café y a dulce te rodea y simplemente con eso hace que te evadas por un momento de la realidad que promete destruirte en cuanto te despistes para mirar hacia a otro lado.

Aquí había quedado con Angela, para ver que me explicara uno de los exámenes de esta semana.

Nada más entrar por la puerta se sentó con una esplendida sonrisa en su rostro. Angela tenía el pelo cortado a media melena y de color negro, unas gafas de pasta negras con toques plateados, era delgadita y no muy alta, lo más seguro es que fuera de mi estatura 1'65.

-¡Hola, mi niña!-dijo Angela - Umm me encanta este lugar ¿a ti no? El olor a café es…-

-Fantástico, simplemente fantástico-la corte en mitad de la frase y le dirigí una cálida sonrisa. Ya habíamos venido aquí más veces y siempre me decía lo mismo, era divertido ver lo despistada que podía llegar a ser, casi tanto como yo.

-¿Desde cuándo te he contratado como mi lectora de mente personal?-Me reí ante su comentario- A demás no me has dicho ni hola señorita ¡te parecerá bonito!-las dos nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír.

-Bueno Angela explícamelo rápido porque tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas -la sonreí y la di un beso como recompensa por tener que aguantarme-lo siento monina*-yo me reí y ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vale, vale, muchas gracias

-Sí, sabes que en el fondo te quiero millones-la di otro besito en la mejilla y le regale una gran sonrisa, Angela me sonrió y se empezó a reír

-Eres una tramposa, sabes que no vale darme esas sonrisas, con eso no puedo evitar perdonarte-ambas nos reímos y empezamos a estudiar

* * *

Cuando terminamos, ya había entendido todo gracias a mi monina.

-Bueno me voy a buscar el libro ese- le dije, nos dimos dos besos en la mejilla y nos despedimos-

Cuando ya estaba por salir a la calle me di la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-¡Adiós monina!-me eche a reír y vi como Angela casi me mata con la mirada, pero luego me sonrió y se rio por lo bajo.

-Sabes, eres de lo más estúpida cuando te pones así-se echo a reír.

Yo me fui al coche y conduje rápidamente hasta la universidad de medicina. Mientras conducía pensé todo los trabajos, exámenes, practicas… que tenía que hacer, cada vez tenía más claro que los profesores se aburrían o no tenían una vida muy interesante y por eso se dedicaba a joder la de sus estudiantes.

Aparque el coche en la parte delantera de la universidad, decorada con grandes jardines, flores, fuentes, la verdad era muy bonita. A mi lado paso una chica y aproveche para preguntar.

-¿Perdona sabes dónde está la biblioteca?

-Eh, pues está en la segunda planta, de todos modos está señalizado- '' Que amable pensé'' pero aun así esa chica me sonaba de algo, la había visto en algún lado.

-Gracias

-De nada-y la chica siguió su camino.

Mientras subía las escaleras deje que mi mente sopesara unos minutos como se estaba desarrollando la semana, "Esta maldita semana no acaba nunca" Pensé, harta de todos los exámenes que tenía y que seguían aumentando. Decidí ir a la biblioteca y coger los libros necesarios para poder aprobar, no era de la biblioteca de mi universidad ya que yo estudiaba periodismo, pero a mi querido profesor-nótese el sarcasmo-le había dado por mandarnos un trabajo sobre medicina.  
Así que aquí estaba yo en una universidad que no era la mía buscando algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.  
Intente hacer el menor ruido posible pero el maldito libro no salía por lo que tire con fuerza y al sacar el libro al otro lado aparecieron dos preciosos ojos verdes. "No puede ser, el no" Pensé, pero enfrente mía estaba el maldito Edward Cullen, el chico más popular de toda la universidad.

El me miro con sorpresa, y entonces empezó a escrutarme con esos inmensos ojos verdes, si seguía mirándome así creo que me moriría,no pude mas que deviar mi mirada.

Me sonroje levemente y me mordí el labio nerviosa por cómo me miraban esos ojos, tan penetrantes, la verdad es que Edward Cullen era más que deseable, muy muy deseable.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren? solo lo sabréis si seguís leyendo y claramente cuando subamos el siguiente cap :P**

_Hincar los codos:estudiar mucho._

_Paracetamol: medicamento para el dolor de cabeza y demás, es de esos generales._

_Monina: es como llama Bella a Angela, por que es su pequeña monita, debido a su color de pelo._

**Bueno aquí les dejamos este nuevo cap, haber si os gusta.**

**Dejarnos vuestra opinión pulsando las letritas azules, estaremos encantasdas de recibirla y contestarla¡!**


	5. Todo Tiene Consecuencias

**Todos lo personajes son propiedad de SM, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos para crear nuevas historias.**

* * *

_Me sonroje levemente y me mordí el labio nerviosa por cómo me miraban esos ojos, tan penetrantes, la verdad es que Edward Cullen era más que deseable, muy muy deseable._

* * *

**_Todo Tiene Consecuencias_**

**Bella**

Edward seguía mirándome de arriba abajo ''Dios, qué vergüenza''. Abrí la boca pero no sabía que decir, ese imbécil no hacía más que mirarme y me ponía nerviosa.

El abrió la boca y alargo la mano entre los libros, tenía unas perfectas manos de pianista. Volví mi mirada otra vez a sus ojos tan penetrantes y profundos, estaban un poco cubiertos por el pelo cobrizo que caía sobre ellos, parecía que te podías perder en ellos, eran tan hipnotizantes, podría quedarme así por mucho tiempo intentando descifrar su mirada, sus hermosos ojos que ahora se tornaban un tanto lascivos.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, aunque supongo que ya me conoces-me dirigió una sonrisa socarrona y volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirada-¿no eres de las que dan la mano?- estaba tan pendiente de sus ojos, su pelo su sonrisa, sus labios, que no me había dado cuenta de que todavía tenía el brazo alargado entre los libros.-eres nueva supongo.

-Hola- conteste y alcé la mano para apretar la suya, el agarro mi mano de forma suave pero excitante, como si ese gesto para el significara más que un apretón de manos. Un escalofrió me recorrió, no estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de la gente, tan solo tenía cerca de mí a Angela y a Jake pero él no contaba porque ya no estaba, no permitía que nadie se acercara a mí.

Una tos me saco de mi ensoñación y volví la mirada de nuevo a Edward, que me miraba curioso, pero aun así seguía teniendo ese brillo lascivo.

-Suelo causar ese efecto-me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?, no se a que te refieres… además tengo que irme- intente huir con aquel libro que bien podía pesar una tonelada. Corrí para salir de la hilera de estantes, quería irme cuanto antes y encerrarme en el departamento.

Justo cuando salí de ese laberinto choque contra un cuerpo, y caí de culo al suelo, con todos los apuntes, y el libro en el suelo ''por lo menos, no me cayó el libro en la cabeza'' con mi mala suerte era lo más probable. Levanté la mirada y otra vez tropecé con esos cabellos cobrizos y esos ojos verdes, estaba claro que intentaba no reírse de la situación.

Se agacho y cogió las hojas que quedaban desperdigadas por el suelo, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, la cual yo rechace dignamente y me intente levantar sola, y digo intente porque me escurrí y él me tuvo que sujetar por la cintura. Al sentir su agarre me sentí incomoda y a mi cabeza vinieron diversos recuerdos, asustada me aleje corriendo, pero él me agarro del brazo.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos verdad eeh…. ¿cual es tu nombre preciosa?-me dedico otra sonrisa, soltó mi mano de su agarre y se la paso por sus cabellos cobrizos. Al ver que no contestaba volvió a hablar -¿Siempre eres así de habladora?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que tengo la lengua con agujetas de tanto hablar, y había pensado que sería mejor dejarla descansar por unos días, es que la pobre esta agotada- parecía sorprendido por si contestación y pasados uno segundos empezó a reírse.

-… entiendo, espero que se recupere pronto, avísame cuando la puedas usar…- se agacho hasta mi oído- … para otro tipo de cosas, ¿entiendes no?- volvió a su posición dedicandome otra miradita.

-Um no, creo que también mande mi mente a descansar- esta vez fui y yo la que sonreí al ver su desconcierto y aproveche la situación- Adiós- me despedí y el seguía medio en trance.

Salí disparada de la biblioteca, e intente salir rápido del lugar por lo que me perdí varias veces. Por fin había llegado a la salida y vi que se acercaba un chico musculoso y moreno hacia mí.

-Bella… ¿eres tú?-lo mire por unos instantes y entonces caí en la cuenta.

-Jake… - no puede terminar la frase porque su grades brazos estaban abrazándome tan fuerte que creí que me quedaría sin respiración. Empezó a besar mi mejilla y yo me retire un poco para poder respirar.

-Dios Bella pensé que no volvería a verte desde que te fuiste de Phoenix, te he echado tanto de menos hermanita- le di un gran abrazo, técnicamente este grandullón de 1'80, moreno de piel, de pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro y ojos igualmente negros y yo no eramos familia pero nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos enanos y nos considerábamos hermanos. Hacia muchísimo que no le veía desde de que paso aquel incidente en Phoenix, y la verdad es que le echaba mucho de menos.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí en Seattle?- Jake siempre había sido fan número uno del sol y el calor así que no entendía su cambio a Seattle, donde prácticamente siempre llovía y el cielo siempre estaba cubierto por un espeso manto de nubes.

-Bueno, ya veo que te alegras de verme- me sonrió.

- Sabes que estoy encant…

-Lo se tranquila, la verdad es que estoy aquí porque estoy estudiando medicina y esta es una buena universidad y bueno te tengo una sorpresa…

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? sabes que no me gustan Jake…

- Peque, está te encantara, te lo aseguro- me estaba mirando pero en realidad parecía que mirara a otro lado como si no estuviera en este lugar- no hay nada mejor.

-Si tu lo dices habrá que creerte ¿no?- le sonreí pícaramente.

-Pues claro siempre, tenlo en esa cabecita… ¿te apetece que nos vayamos a comer algo y mientras me cuentas que tal todo?¿y si ya lo has…-

-Sí, me apetece mucho-le corte sabía lo que iba a decir y no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

- Vale, espera que tengo que hacer una llamada-Jake se alejo para hacer la llamada.

Sabía que era lo que Jake me quería preguntar pero eso no significa que yo esté dispuesta a contestar, todavía me dolía mucho y en muchos momentos esos recuerdos volvían a mi mente y no quería hablar de ello.

Quería dejarlo aparcado en el más pequeño de los rincones de mi mente cerrarlo con llave poner le varios candados y no dejarlo salir nunca de esa cárcel.

* * *

Estábamos en un bar cerca de su universidad, era un local bastante feo pero como Jake tenía clase dentro de una hora decidimos que lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí.

Estuvimos hablando de mis amigos, los que había dejado en Phoenix, como les iba la vida, y también de cómo se le había ocurrido dejar el sol y el calor el que tato lo amaba… y ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno y la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- el me sonrió y entonces ambos no giramos a la puerta por ella entraba una chica de piel morenita y con cabellos de color negro.

Jake y la muchacha se miraron, se sonrieron y ella se acerco, yo les miraba sorprendida'' ¿Quién era esa chica''. Jake le paso el brazo por la cintura y ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y ambos me miraron.

-Bella, está es Leah mi novia- estaba totalmente impactada pero estaba muy contenta por él sabía que desde que estuvo con Emily lo había pasado mal- Leah está es mi ''hermana'' Bella.

Me levante para saludarla y la extendí mi mano, pero ella me dio un fuerte abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas. Yo la sonreí y le devolví el gesto.

-Hola, estaba deseando conocerte Jake no hace más que hablar de ti, al principio creí que estaba enamorado de ti o algo- esto no me lo esperaba, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer ahora?- pero me conto que eras como su hermana aunque no estéis emparentados, y me hablo mucho de cuando ambos vivian en Phoenix…- se cayó un momento y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Yo estaba totalmente tensa- siento mucho lo que paso.

Esto era suficiente, como se le ocurre decirle nada a ella, no la conocía de nada, que mierda le importa a ella mi vida y encima me viene con penas, creía que Jake me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no quería que nadie se preocupara de mi, que me cuidara o simplemente que me compadeciera, pero después de todos estos años a lo mejor no lo había entendido. Estaba enfadada, realmente enfadada.

-Me tengo que ir- dije con la voz fría como el hielo y los ojos ardiendo de furia.

Jake me intento agarrar del brazo, pero lo esquive y continúe con mi camino. Salí prácticamente corriendo del bar, ya lejos me senté en un banco y no lo pude contener más, las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro como si una única nube se hubiera situado sobre mí, pero no podía parar, los recuerdos que tan hábilmente había guardado empezaron a brotar amenazando con acabar con lo poco que me quedaba.

-Bella, lo siento pequeña lo siento, lo siento de veras- no sabía en qué momento Jake había llegado y me había abrazado, al ver que era el no pude más que abrazarle para que no se fuera por mucho que estuviera enfadada con él, siempre estaba ahí y lo había echado muchísimo de menos.

-Tranquila, creo que esto responde a mi pregunta…- dijo con voz apenada.

Cuando me calme prácticamente por completo me di cuenta de que Leah no estaba. Me sentía mal no quería que se enfadaran y mucho menos por mi culpa, aunque Jake también tenía algo que ver , no debía haber dicho nada.

-Jake… ¿Leah…

-Se ha ido le dije que no quería que te fueras así, me entiende Bella, es la primera chica después de Emily con la que me siento bien, por eso se lo dije sino jamás se lo hubiera dicho Bella, confió en ella y sé que sin conocerte ya te tiene aprecio, solo dale una oportunidad…- me había portado como una niña pequeña, pero no sabía que sentía algo tan fuerte hacia ella, debía darle una oportunidad.

-Está bien Jake, solo es que no me lo esperaba.

-Vale no te preocupes- me abrazo más fuerte y deposito un besito en mi coronilla.

-Me alegro de que por fin la hayas encontrado.

Jake no me dijo nada por lo que levante la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, estaba con los ojos entrecerrados observando algo con detenimiento. El seguía serio y tenso a mi lado, al no poder moverme le acaricie la mano y el volvió la vista hacia mí.

- ¿Le conoces?- me gire poco a poco nerviosa al sentirle tan tenso.

Entonces pude ver como en el banco de enfrente Edward estaba con la chica que me había indicado el camino a la biblioteca y caí que era la chica que vi pegada a él como una lapa en la fiesta '' ¿sería su novia?, nunca había oído nada de que hubiera tenido alguna novia, ¿entonces a que venía su comportamiento en la biblioteca?''

-No lo entiendo- murmure tan bajito que no creo que pudiera oírse.

A mi lado sentí los ojos de Jake calvados en mí y en las pequeñas arruguitas que poblaban mi frente al estar frunciendo el ceño.

-Entiendo por ese gesto que si que le conoces¿ no?.

Mire a Jake, no sabía que responder, por lo que me quede observando a Edward hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo aparte la mía

**Edward.**

Me había llamado Tanya pidiendome que quedará con ella porque tenia que hablar conmigo de algo importante, varias veces me negué, pero debido a su insistencia tuve que ceder y quedar con ella, asi que me dirigí a el lugar donde habíamos quedado y alli estaba ella, sentada en el banco con unos vaqueros que se ceñían a sus perfectas piernas y un top que pronunciaba su escote, en su cara estaba dibujada la expresion de.. pena? -sonreí burlon- Me senté a su lado en el banco.

-Hey- la salude al ver que ella no tenia intencion de comenzar-

-Edward, sobre lo de la otra noche..

-No, Tanya me niego a hablar sobre eso otra vez, te lo deje bien claro el otro dia- mascullé entre dientes.

-Pero..- comenzo en un susurro.

-No quiero nada contigo- la corté secamente.

De su boca salieron miles de explicaciones, disculpas, súplicas, para convencerme de que ella era la chica idonea para que yo, Edward Cullen, tuviera una relacion estable, yo la ignoré y seguí con la mirada a las familias que paseaban felices por delante nuestra, y entonces la ví, estaba allí sentada en un banco junto a un chico moreno y bastante musculado la verdad ¿sería su novio? -sacudí la cabeza intentando hacer desaparecer ese pensamiento ''Da igual como sea, ella acabará enamorada de mi hasta la medula'' -sonreí de lado y entonces me di cuenta de que su amiguito estaba mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, ''¿que demonios le pasaba?'' dirigí mi mirada hacia ella esperando encontrar la suya , y en ese momento fue cuando ella se giró y su mirada se topo con la mia, esos ojos cafes me volvían loco, enseguida desvio la mirada. Me levante del banco dejando a Tanya hablando sola, y me dirigí hacia mi apartamento con una estupida sonrisa en los labios. Era hermosa. ¿Eh? ¿hola? que demonios estas pensando Edward Cullen, es una mas, nada mas que eso.

* * *

**Ta-Ta-ta-chan... aqui esta el nuevo cap.**

**¿que os ha parecido?¿Que le habrá pasado a Bella?**

**Todo a su tiempo ejjejejej**

**Bueno esperamos que os haya gustado.**

**Dejarnos vuestra opinión pulsando las letritas azules.**

**Os queremos lectores/as.**

**Millones de besos a todos**

**Nerea y Soraya.**

**Neraya-Swan**


	6. Arriba los pijamas!

**Los personajes son propiedad de SM, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos para crear nuevas historias. La historia es toda nuestra.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:** Bueno, solo queríamos informaros de que la relación de amistad que tienen Angela y Bella es muy parecida a la que tenemos nosotras en realidad, los que nos hace sentirnos relacionadas de una manera especial con la historia. También queríamos preguntaros vuestras opiniones sobre la incorporación de los personajes como Jacob a la historia y los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo. Ya que creemos que las anotaciones de abajo no se leen hemos pasado a colocarla arriba por este capítulo y si se leen más arriba dejarlas aquí de ahora en adelante, por ultimo os recomendamos un fic de Drak-Araziel que se llama Premonición. Las aclaraciones sobre palabras o expresiones se harán al final del capítulo. Esperamos que os guste el cap y que nos dejéis reviews, estaremos encantadas de contestarlos y sobre todo de leer vuestras opiniones.

_Las autoras: Nerea y Soraya._

* * *

**_¡Arriba los pijamas!_**

Beep, beep,beep. Mierda. Era sábado y mi querido y amado despertador estaba sonando a las siete de la mañana, se me debió olvidar apagar el despertador que lo tenía ajustado al horario de las clases, ayer llegué tarde a casa por entretenerme con Jake, me presentó a su nueva novia, algo había cambiado en Jake, volvía a sonreír, se le veía ilusionado, y eso me alegraba mucho.

''Ya me desvelé'' pensé mientras rodaba sobre si misma hasta llegar a la mesilla donde se encontraba mi maravilloso despertador, miré la hora, apenas eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana, vivan los madrugones de Bella, suspiré pesadamente pero decidí que tenía que levantarme y así aprovecharía el tiempo, tenía todo el día por delante para realizar todas aquellas tareas que me quedaran pendientes como por ejemplo el trabajo de medicina que me mandaron en la universidad, me incorporé poco a poco y me puse en pie. Caminé descalza hasta la única ventana que había en la habitación corrí las cortinas y entro la luz de lleno en la habitación, parece que el sol había decidido salir en Forks. Sonreí, era un bonito día.

-¡ Buenos días mundo ¡- dije mientras estiraba todas y cada una de mis articulaciones.

Puse a encender mi ordenador, llevaba mucho sin ver mi correo electrónico así que hoy que tenía un hueco iba a mirarlo, mientras se encendía bajé a la cocina a desayunar algo, abrí los armarios buscando el colacao ''Vaya, creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer la compra'' estaban los armarios medio vacíos. Me hice un tazón de colacao y me eché un puñado de cereales y subí a la habitación de nuevo, me iba a poner a mirar el correo cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?- pregunté esperando que alguien respondiera al otro lado del móvil.

-Buenos días Bella, soy Leah-

-Oh... Hola Leah, no esperaba tu llamada...

-Espero no haberte despertado, pero es que no podía esperar a llamarte, ayer no empezamos con muy bien pie que digamos y como esta noche vamos a hacer unas amigas y yo una fiesta pijama pues he pensado que podías pasarte y empezar otra vez de cero- comenzó a soltar las palabras sin apenas pausa para respirar.

-Eh, si claro no creo que tenga nada que hacer y lo pasaremos bien, solo hay un problema, no sé dónde vives- le dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

-No te preocupes Bella, a eso de las siete pasará un amigo de Alice a por ti y te traerá, también vendrá Jake- contestó ilusionada.

-Leah... No creo que sea neces... -iba a protestar pero ya había colgado y no pude hacer otra cosa que mirar el móvil mientras sonreía, me cae muy bien esta chica.

El ordenador ya se había encendido asique abrí el correo electrónico, tenía un mensaje de Angela.

_Hola monina :)_

_Cómo vas? que como estas desaparecida... bueno que cuando puedas quedar me llamas y quedamos que parece que solo me quieres para que te explique las cosas de clase emm jajaja Venga que se te echa de menos Bells, llámame , un beso._

Sonreí, la quería muchísimo. Tenía toda la mañana libre y la verdad es que yo también la echaba de menos, así que cogí mi móvil, busqué en mi agenda''monina aquí esta'', pulse la tecla de llamar.

-¿Bella?- contestó Angela en un bostezo. Aich mierda, que es temprano.

-Vaya, lo siento Angela, es que pensaba que era más tarde, siento despertarte.

-No te preocupes, ¿que querías?

-Pues que acabo de ver tu mensaje y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo hoy al centro comercial, que hace mucho que no nos vemos y te echo de menos -murmuré lo último.

-¿Al centro comercial? Me parece genial, tengo que mirar unas cosas, cuando esté preparada paso a buscarte a casa vale?

-Vale, un besito monina.

Cogí uno de mis discos favoritos de Paramore, _brand new eyes_, y lo pusé, comenzó a sonar _careful _mientras yo bailaba como una loca y saltaba en medio de la habitación, incluso trataba de seguir la letra de la canción, tropeze y me caí en la cama, estaba fatigada ''me estoy haciendo mayor'' sonreí ampliamente. Edward. Edward es hermoso. Me levanté de golpe, ¿Bella? ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? sacudí la cabeza en un intento de borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza de manera inmediata. Darme una ducha era lo mejor que podía hacer para despejarme y dejar de pensar tonterías. Primero debía elegir la ropa que ponerme, me planté delante del armario.

-¿Que me pongo?- susurré acompañado de un sollozo.

Después de dejar mi habitación peor que una de las mejores tiendas en rebajas elegí para ponerme unos vaqueros oscuros elásticos muy cómodos, con una camiseta negra con un dibujo centrado y mis amadas converses. Entré en el baño , me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo, me relaje cerrando los ojos mientras el agua descendía por mi cuerpo. Edward. Edward sentado en aquel banco pasando una de sus manos por sus preciosos cabellos y mirándome con esos irresistibles ojos verdes. Abrí los ojos de golpeo dios otra vez no, me lleve las manos a la cabeza mientras me hacía círculos en las sienes tratando de tranquilizarme, la ducha no había servido para nada así que me lavé el pelo y el cuerpo lo más rápido posible y salí de la ducha. Me envolví en una toalla secándome todo el cuerpo, me pusé la ropa que había elegido y había dejado perfectamente colocada encima de la cama. El pelo decidí cogérmelo en una sencilla coleta.

Había dejado el dormitorio hecho un desastre, asique mientras venía Angela, que no tardaría, me puse a recoger la habitación. Ya estaba terminando cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba que Angela había llegado. Agarré mi bolso rápidamente y baje las escaleras corriendo de una manera verdaderamente peligrosa, era un milagro que hubiera conseguido llegar hasta abajo sin haber sufrido ningún accidente. Llegue hasta la puerta y abrí poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Buenos días Angela- la salude mientras disimuladamente me colocaba el pelo que se me había descolocado debido a la carrera.

-Buenos días monina, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro- salí fuera de casa cerrando la puerta con llave, cuando me di la vuelta le di un cariñoso abrazo- para que luego te me quejes- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras veía como ella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados pero a la vez se estaba riendo conmigo.

-Eres una mala persona Isabella Swan- dijo bromeando, pero en ese instante en que ella pronuncio mi nombre claramente con nombres y apellidos se me congeló la sangre y mi cara cambio tornándose de blanco, la sangre había abandonado mi rostro, no me acostumbraba a oír el apellido Swan refiriéndose a mí, cada vez que alguien lo nombraba mi cuerpo se estremecía y yo tenía unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo y llorar como una niña pequeña, que me tragará la tierra. Los suaves zarandeos de Angela me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?- seguía zarandeándome con preocupación hasta que por fin la miré y me esforcé por dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Tranquila estoy bien, es.. Es solo un mareo- volví a sonreír.

-Está bien, en ese caso nos vamos- me agarro de la mano y empezó a tirar de mi hasta su coche. Cuando arrancó el coche comenzó a sonar _Ignorance _una canción de Paramore que nos encantaba a las dos, nos miramos sonriendo y rompimos a cantar como locas, siguiendo la canción al pie de la letra.

Llegamos al centro comercial y en cuanto cruzamos las puertas Angela comenzó a arrastrarme de tienda en tienda, probándose vestidos de todos los colores, de todas las formas, esa noche iba a tener pesadillas con vestidos. Finalmente se cogió uno negro con pequeños fruncidos, en color negro y de una sola manga, era muy bonito para que mentir.

-¿Seguro que me queda bien? -preguntó indecisa mientras lo compraba.

-Por décima vez Angela, te queda super bien- conteste resoplando y rodando los ojos.

Salimos de la tienda y vi el Oysho, podría mirar un pijama para la fiesta pijama de esta noche, en esta ocasión fui yo la que tiró de Angela hacia la tienda, me probé muchísimos de diferentes personajes. Al final me decanté por uno de Hello Kitty, en gris y rosa, era infantil pero me encantaba, pero no creía que al final usara se para la fiesta.

Miré el reloj, eran ya las tres y media de la tarde, con esta chica se me pasaba el tiempo volando, me levante del sillón en el que nos habíamos sentado después de andarnos todas las tiendas del centro comercial.

-Angela ¿nos vamos ya? es que esta tarde viene a buscarme un amigo de una amiga de Leah para llevarme a la fiesta pijama y me tengo que arreglar.

-Claro vámonos- me agarró del brazo y nos dirigimos hasta su coche de nuevo.

Durante el camino me apoye en la ventanilla y cerré los ojos. Un pasillo. Un largo pasillo oscuro que no parecía tener fin. Corría y corría y nunca se veía el final del aquel largo pasillo, me gire mientras corría y entonces vi la razón por la cual corría, era un hombre alto, bastante musculado y con el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta, me giré de nuevo y vi una puerta al final del pasillo, cuando llegué alguien me rodeo con sus brazos, le miré ''Edward''.

-Bella, Bella, despierta- me despertó la dulce voz de Angela, mientras me movía el hombro para despertarme.

-Oh, lo siento, me dormí- me excusé mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente.

-No importa, con que Edward ¿eh?- dijo mientras alzaba las cejas.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Me tengo que marchar que se me hace tarde - le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y salí del coche rápidamente, llegue hasta casa, cuando entre cerré la puerta con fuerza apoyándome en ella cerrando los ojos ''¿Que había sido eso? ¿Y ese sueño?'' Subí tire el bolso en la cama y me deje caer sobre la cama, ya llevaba un rato cuando note que los parpados me empezaban a pesar, no me podía dormir si no llegaría tarde. Me levante y preparé mi mochila con todo lo necesario, el pijama, mi neceser y ropa para el día siguiente. Mire el reloj, eran las seis todavía faltaba hasta que llegara el chico este, pero cuando ya estaba terminando de preparar la bolsa llamaron al timbre ''Que raro aún es pronto'' dejé la mochila encima de la cama y me dirigí hacia la planta de abajo, ahora ya no bajaba corriendo, no había prisa, volvió a sonar el timbre.

-¡Impaciente! – Chillé mientras andaba a paso más ligero hasta la puerta, la abrí. No puede ser- ¿Tu?

-Sí, soy yo, lo estabas deseando chica desconocida- me dedico una sonrisa socarrona.

-Perdona pero… ¿De qué vas? Te presentas en mi casa que ni siquiera sé cómo sabias donde vivo, y encima me vienes con tu numerito para que me enamore perdidamente de ti como haces con las demás- estaba totalmente perpleja, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquila mala leche, que no eres mi tipo- decía con toda tranquilidad mientras su estúpida sonrisa no desparecía ni un momento de su perfecta cara. Eso hizo que me cabreara realmente y a la vez un pequeño rubor se formara en mis mejillas.

-Vete ahora mismo de mi casa no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías estoy esperando a alguien- escupí las palabras poco a poco mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba para no tirarme encima de él y golpearle en esa carita tan linda que tenía.

-Si quieres me voy, pero si me voy lamentablemente no vas a poder ir a la fiesta pijama de Leah- me guiñó un ojo, estaba consiguiendo sacarme de mis casillas.

-Oh… Eres...¿Eres tú el amigo de Leah?- me mordí el labio inferior mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello tratando de relajarme.

-Sí, algo así, ¿vienes o te vas a quedar aquí amargada como siempre? – me preguntó acercando su rostro al mío, demasiado.''¿Cómo sabia el que no solía salir?''

-Sí, voy, espera que subo a por la mochila-murmuré entre dientes, subí a mi habitación, cogí la mochila, apague las luces y baje debajo de nuevo y allí estaba él, recostado en el porche de mi casa, Edward Cullen en el porche de mi casa esperándome a mí, no podía ser, me le estaba comiendo con los ojos cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía y justo en ese momento su estúpida sonrisa volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Me rindo, era perfecto, para que negarlo es evidente, pero es un imbécil y eso cambia las cosas.

-¿Puedes bajar las escaleras o tengo que ir a ayudarte a mover tu bonito culo hasta aquí?

-Calla imbécil- bajé lo que me quedaba de escaleras y salí al porche donde él se encontraba.

Empecé a rebuscar en mi mochila las llaves de la casa para cerrarla y en un descuido nuestras manos se rozaron y hubo una conexión extraña, como si me hubiera dado calambre y aparté la mano rápidamente agachando la mirada para ocultar mi sonrojo, cerré la puerta y me dispuse a salir a la calle pero una mano rodeo mi brazo.

-¿Vas a decirme cómo te llamas o te vas a seguir haciendo la interesante? –me giré y tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, tan cerca que notaba su aliento impactar contra mi cara, miré sus ojos, eran preciosos, penetrantes, un verde esmeralda precioso, sabía lo que estaba intentando, le tenía calado así que le seguí el juego.

-Bella, me llamo Bella- respondí aproximándome más a su rostro, dando una imagen resuelta, espabilada, conmigo no iba a hacer lo mismo que con las otras. No sé si le sorprendería o no porque su expresión no cambió, solo noté que él se seguía acercando y ahora era el momento de apartarse. Me giré con fuerza haciendo que mi pelo impactara en su cara, me alejé riendo- ¿Cuál es tu coche? -Pregunté volviendo la cara ocultando la risa.

-El volvo plateado aquel –señalo con uno de sus largos y perfectos dedos.

Era un coche precioso, con unos acabados impresionantes, espacioso, pero estaba mejor mi mini, ja, no me lo creo ni yo. Uff, no quería ni pensar en aquel viaje junto a él, además no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba la casa de Leah así que tendría que confiar en Edward.

Nos dirigimos al volvo con él a mi lado, podía notar cómo me miraba de arriba abajo como una nueva mirada de reconocimiento.

-Sabes es incomodo que babees todo el rato alguien podría confundirte con un cachorro de perro o algo por el estilo, yo que tu tendría cuidado, puede haber muchos peligros- Edward me dirigió una mueca y luego otra de sus espectaculares sonrisas volvió a adornar su hermoso rostro.

-Ya bueno tampoco es bueno dejar a las gatitas solas, pueden arañar- levanto su mano y la movió como si fuera un garra intentando arañar, además de levantar su ceja sugestivamente- aunque yo me consideraría mas como un vampiro ¿sabes? preparándose para cazar a su presa, aunque esta se resista y no sea muy de mi gusto. Como contestación le saque la lengua, mire por la ventana y el arranco el bellísimo coche, que me quede observando por dentro.

A lo largo del camino el cual parecía no acabar nunca y me pillo en casi todas las miradas que le dirigí.

-Mirar es gratis Bella- se rió con una gran carcajada y me dirigió un sonrisa ladeada.

-Así que ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?- me dio una corta miradita.

-Pues Isabella, pero la verdad es que es un asco así que prefiero Bella- esquive el tema de los apellidos, pero él no se veía muy contento con mi repuesta.

-¿Isabella a secas? ¿Sin apellidos ni nada?... si que eres rara Bellita- se rio- venga cuál es tu apellido para que no lo quieras decir ee-

No sabía que decir pero si quería que todo siguiera pareciendo normal debería decirlo con un sonrisa porque se supone que es mi familia.

-No es tan… malo digo ¿peor que Cullen? no creo que haya apellido peor- me reí- me apellido Swan- le dedique una sonrisa forzada que me pareció no paso desapercibida.

-Oh en español significa cisne, no estoy seguro de si te pega-me contesto con una sonrisa pero sus ojos me escrutaban, como si quisiera saber lo que ocultaba

Continuamos unos minutos más en carretera hasta llegar a la hermosa casa de Leah, y fuera para mi sorpresa nos esperaba una chica más bien parecida a un duende que pegaba botes sin parar.

-Edward, Edward- caminó dando botes hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros- os estábamos esperando, ya estamos todos- su voz parecía melodía, y entonces se fijó en mi- Tu debes ser.. Bella ¿me equivoco?

-Exacto, soy Bella ¿Como lo..

-Lo sé porque Leah me ha estado hablando todo el día de ti- contesto adivinando mi pregunta con una sonrisa perfecta, casi tanto como la de Edward- Por cierto yo soy Alice- dicho esto me brindó un cariñoso abrazo, que cariñosa era.

-Encantada Alice- le respondí al abrazo sonriendo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Se veía genial esta noche, no sé qué pero algo había cambiado.

-Oh, mi Ed que se me pone celosito- dijo Alice sin poder aguantar una carcajada y fue corriendo a sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo. Se veía que estaban unidos.

-Bah, me ponéis enfermo las dos, vamos dentro que estarán todos esperándonos-

Entramos en la casa de Leah, era muy espaciosa y luminosa con dos plantas y su decoración era muy sencilla, Leah era bastante sencilla y lo hizo notar en la decoración de su casa, la casa era preciosa y no puede evitar quedarme mirando todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa y entonces ví a Leah con un recipiente en las manos lleno de palomitas.

-Hola Bella, por fin habéis venido- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo y disculpa. Sabía perfectamente que desde nuestro encuentro en la cafetería se sentía culpable por haber mencionado el tema... pero no importa, es algo a lo que me tenía que haber ido acostumbrado a lo largo de los años. Iba a empezar a hablarla para aclarar todo lo ocurrido cuando ella ya se había marchado a preparar todo lo necesario. Me volví para recorrer con la mirada todo el lugar y para ver quien había venido, estaban Alice, Rosalie, las amigas de Leah, por supuesto la anfitriona de la fiesta también se hallaba ahí Edward, y a su lado.. ¡Jake!

-¡Jaaaake ! -grité avisándole mientras iba directamente a sus brazos, hacia un día que no le veía pero aun así siempre tenía esa actitud con él, éramos muy amigos, casi hermanos. El me recibió en sus brazos levantándome del suelo y girando sobre sí mismo.

- Bells, has venido- me dijo mientras me ponía otra vez en el suelo.

-Sí, supongo que no pude negarme al entusiasmo de Leah- hice una mueca, no me gustaban las fiestas pero sabía que esto era muy importante tanto como para Leah como para Jake.

-Te entiendo -sonrió plenamente. Entonces me di cuenta de que ya llevaba puesto su pijama, era realmente divertido, era de lobitos.

-Bonito pijama, hermanito lobo- solté una carcajada y el se unió.

-JACOB BLACK, VEN AHORA MISMO- un grito de fondo hacia que Jake se tapara los oídos en forma de burla.

-Bueno hermanita, ahora vengo, parece que me necesitan.

-Está bien, ve, voy a ponerme mi pijama -agarre mi mochila y subí a la habitación de Leah a cambiarme.

Había elegido un pijama sencillo, un short de cuadros rosas conjuntado con una camiseta básica de tirantes de color gris, metí toda mi ropa en la mochila, y salí de allí. Justo en el iba a salir de la habitación el pomo de la puerta del baño giró y salió del baño Edward con su pijama ya puesto, era un pijama liso en color azul, no tenía la camiseta puesta todavía y se podía ver su espectacular torso bien musculado y contorneado, se notaba que esos abdominales estaban muy trabajados, sin darme cuenta le estaba mirado con la boca abierta, el se debió percatar porque cuando le mire a los ojos en su cara había pintada una enorme y preciosa sonrisa socarrona.

-Me alegro que te guste Bella- se rio- pero por favor no manches el suelo de babas, no creo que a Leah le guste eso, por cierto creo que ahora tu serias el perrito- dio un paso hacia mi dirección.

-Ja muy gracioso Cullen- dije sarcásticamente pero estaba tan colorada que fácilmente se me podría confundir con un farolito de navidad-pero para tu información no te estaba mirando.

-Ya seguro Bella y si así te quedas más tranquila no le diré a nadie que casi me violas con la mirada-me regalo una impresionante sonrisa, pero yo estaba en trance esa pequeña y miserable... había traído a mi mente pequeños recuerdos imágenes de un tiempo pasado que necesitaba evadir con todas mis fuerzas. Note como mi piel estaba más fría, tan fría como el hielo, mi vista puesta en algún punto de la habitación pero sin observar nada realmente, totalmente perdida en imágenes que pasaban por mi mente como diapositivas de otra vida que no coincidía con la actual realidad.

-Bella...- oí a lo lejos como alguien me llamaba.

Sentí como una mano ardiente me agarro del brazo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, era reconfortante, su otra mano voló hacia mi cabeza y la acaricio lentamente, a medida que regresaba de aquel remolino de imágenes, fui más consciente de que quien me abraza y me retenía contra su pecho era...Edward. Él me miraba, con unos enormes y penetrantes ojos, al unirse nuestras miradas me apretó mas contra él, por un momento desee que no acabara nunca de alguna forma me pareció como si con esa simple mirada me intentara proteger.

Levante mi cabeza poco a poco todavía con nuestros cuerpos y miradas unidos, fundiéndose en uno solo ser, el agacho la suya y acercamos nuestros labios, se estaban rozando, podía sentir su aliento calentando mi piel, podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios...

-!Chicos bajar a cenar, que si no nos va a dar tiempo a ver la película¡- ese simple grito sirvió para romper aquella burbuja que habíamos construido. Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos por la que habíamos estado a punto de hacer, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, fue soltando su agarre y salió de la habitación sin decir una solo palabra más que:

-Deberías bajar ya o Leah se enfadara por no ver la peli- y con esas insignificantes palabras me dejo en la habitación con un caos metal y dos preguntas importantes, ¿Por qué se había ido sin decir nada? y ¿Qué demonios me importaba a mi?.

* * *

**Bueno sabemos que hemos tardado en subir pero ambas estuvimos un poco malitas, así que sentimos haber tardado.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?dejarnos reviews pulsando las letritas azules ya sabéis y muchísimas gracias a las chicas que ya nos habéis dejado vuestras opiniones sois un encanto.*-***

**No nos matéis por dejar así el capitulo XD.**

**Intentaremos subir el siguiente pronto pero no prometemos nada.**

**Muchos besos.**

**Nerea y Soraya.**

**Neraya-Swan.**


	7. Tan simple como respirar

**Todos los personajes son de SM nosotras solo jugamos con ellos para crear nuevas historias. La historia nos pertenece, prohibida su copia.**

* * *

**Antes que nada Sorry Sorry y Sorry lamentamos haber tardado tantísimo pero estamos hasta arriba de exámenes las dos y no pudimos escribir mucho =(, merecemos tomatazos lose pero ser comprensivas con dos estudiantes plisss. Sin mas no os entretenemos que debéis estar deseando leer, nos leemos abajo besazos de parte de Nerea Y Soraya. Sorry de nuevo no nos cansaremos de decirlo :C**

* * *

_**Tan simple como respirar**_

Baje las escaleras concentrada en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder minutos antes, ''Edward, yo, casi un beso, nunca había llegado a estar así de atraída por alguien'' sentía que Edward era como un imán para mí y tiraba fuerte de mi hacia él, aun recuerdo con todo detalle la sensación de sus pétreos brazos a mi alrededor, como su mano acariciaba mi cabeza de forma suave casi se podía decir que cariñosa, Edward estaba empezando a sospechar que algo ocultaba, lo sabía y también sabía que intentaría averiguarlo. Un pensamiento se empezó a formar en mi cabeza de forma esporádica y repentina, ''pude que Edward signifique más de lo que creo puede que yo me este…''

Al lanzar el pie para bajar el siguiente escalón mi cuerpo no tuvo la suficiente estabilidad y cayó con un gran culetazo, '' esto dolerá mañana''.

Levante la cabeza y vi a Edward enfrente mía con una pequeña sonrisita, '' ahora se quedara hay riendo y mientras me levanto, genial'' pero alargo su mano para alzarme del suelo, yo la tome sin vacilar ni un solo instante y al estar estabilizada le di un apretón a su mano y que él me devolvió.

-Gracias- me sonroje- soy un poco patosa- le di una tímida sonrisa y él me dio una más ancha en respuesta.

-De nada, respecto a lo de patosa no lo dudo tranquila yo te protegeré de ti misma- me sonrió y paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Que amable por tu parte- me reí y Edward me observo con todo detalle.

Apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura y yo coloque mi mano encima de la suya, era una imagen bonita, ver nuestras manos unidas, unida era justo como me empezaba a sentir con él.

-Vamos, si quieres cenar bien hay que llegar pronto o no quedara nada- me dijo risueño- comen tremendamente rápido-se rio-no sé como lo hacen.

Tiro de mi mano y una vez estuvimos me soltó y señalo con un gesto el amplio salón, me quede asombrada, la duende que se había presentado como Alice estaba sentada en el suelo entre las piernas de un chico de pelo rubio largo, musculado y aun sentado se podía deducir que era alto, a su lado se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio de ojos inmensamente azules, en un sofá aparte había un chico muy musculado de pelo marrón corto y encima de él una chica que bien podía decirse que había sido sacada de una revista de modelos, en el centro de todos los sofás y sillones había una mesa de color caoba en la que se encontraba toda la comida, pizza, coca-cola, fanta, comida chica, mexicana, había de todo y por lo que vi Edward tenía razón respecto a la comida, pero había algo que no me quedo claro del todo, ¿no se suponía que era una fiesta pijama de chicas?.

-¡Bells! Venga come algo- entro de golpe Jake y me empojo hasta la mesa, no había sitio así que me cogí un cojín enorme y muy blandito, y lo puse en el suelo para sentarme encima, Jake se pudo a mi lado derecho y Leah…¿Cuándo había entrado? El caso es que se encontraba al lado de Jacob y ambos se miraban de una forma tan especial, tierna y apasionada, era precioso pero estas cosas solo pasan una vez entre un millón y yo estaba dentro del millón.

-Venga cariño cierra los ojos-le dijo Leah a Jake- anda, que yo te doy la patata con la salsa, anda cariño-Leah le puso la carita de pena y Jake no se pudo resistir.

-Uff vale…- cedió finalmente, yo veía todo esto desde un sitio potencial mente peligroso ya que me encontraba casi detrás de mi lobito, antes de que empezaran con el juego, Edward asomo la cabeza por la puerta de salón y entro para coger un cojín y sentarse junto a mí, mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos.

-Ya has comido algo ¿o ni siquiera te han dejado?-señalo los platos de comida todavía con algo de comida.

-Si he…he comido algo-notaba toda su proximidad como nuestros hombros se rozaban de vez en cuando, dejando un cosquilleo en la piel que él había tocado-pero no tengo mucha hambre ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Edward entrecerró los ojos y me escruto por unos segundos que me parecieron los más largos de mi vida.

-Bueno…técnicamente ya lo has hecho- me dio una sonrisa picara.

-Solo es que…¿Quién es esta gente?-me sonroje un poco ante mi ignorancia, y señale a la chica rubia, el chico que la tenia cogida, el del pelo rubio y por último la chica de pelo castaño claro. Edward me sonrió.

-¿Acabas de salir de tu casa ermitaña?- se carcajeo-La chica rubia es Rosalie Hale es una modelo internacional ¿Cómo no la has reconocido?-se volvió a reír y yo me sonroje furiosamente-el chico igualmente rubio es Jasper Hale es mi hermano, al igual que el chico de pelo castaño oscuro y Alice ala que ya has conocido es mi hermana pequeña- me sonrió mirado a cada uno de sus hermanos-aunque hay veces que desearía ser hijo único-susurro-pero no se lo digas a nadie que quede entre nosotros-me guiño el ojo y en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa involuntaria y espontanea- Aaah y ella es Kate es una gran amiga de Alice, en realidad todas son muy amigas.

-A mi me gustaría tener hermanos-dije en un pequeño susurro todavía sonrojada. Edward se rio con una gran carcajada y me miro directo a los ojos.

-Ya claro como que no estarás bien siendo la niña de papa y mama durante toda tu vida me dio un codazo y guiño el ojo, yo sonreí pero esta vez mi sonrisa no era de verdad y Edward pareció notarlo porque cambio de.

-Bueno, Leah creo que deberías presentar a tus invitados a la nueva ¿no?-yo me volví a sonrojar de golpe, al ver que todos es la estancia me miraban. Leah dejo a un lado a Jake se levanto con una enorme sonrisa y tiro de mí hasta ponerme en pie.

-Bueno chicos esta es Bella, es una amiga de Jake y quiero que la tratéis muy bien- me sonrió y me dio un pequeño achuchón-bien bella ellas son Kate, Rose y Alice pero creo que a ella ya la conoces y ellos son Emmet que no se si te habrás dado cuenta y no es por cotillear esta con Rose y el es Jasper y esta con Alice.

-¡Leah¡ no la hagas pasar mas vergüenza pobre esta rojísima-me compadeció Kate entre risas.

-¡No! Leah sigue quiero ver qué color alcanza- soltó una carajada enorme Emmet.

-Chicos, chicos relajaos- se rio Jasper-ya podremos ver qué color alcanza más tarde-ser rio Jasper y a mi lado sentado en el suelo Edward escondía la cara para que no le viera troncharse de risa a mi costa.

-Dejar tranquila a mi nueva amigas-salto de repente la duendecillo hasta mí de tal forma que me desestabilizo y ambas caímos al suelo entre risas nuestras y de todos los que ocupaban la habitación.

-Bueno dejemos a Bella tranquila por un tiempo…pero luego-me sonrió perversamente- luego no te libraras, me asuste en ese momento y Rose pareció darse cuenta porque enseguida añadió-es broma- y me dios una sonrisa enseñándome sus perfectos y bien colocados dientes.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dije con un gran alivio y todos empezaron a reír y pronto se adentraron de nuevo a sus conversaciones anteriores, Edward me miraba con diversión.

-No tiene gracia-le di un empujón y él se rio-lo has hecho para molestarme pero sabes que… no me pienso enfadar.

Edward no pudo más y estallo en una tremenda carcajada.

-Sí que la tiene parecías la luz en rojo de los semáforos- siguió riéndose-y te apuesto lo que quieras a que te puedo enfadar en dos minutos sin esfuerzo.

-No me subestimes Cullen-le desafié.

Pasamos el resto de la noche entre risas, bromas y comentarios por parte de Emment y Jasper para ponerme roja cosa que lograban con gran facilidad, Rose resulto ser una modelo y además era encantadora, Alice…que decir de ella simplemente es única, me he enterado de que Emment, Jasper, Edward y Alice son hermanos pero la verdad es que la duendecilla no tiene ningún parecido a ellos…ya preguntaría más tarde sobre eso pero tenía la sensación de que Alice era adoptada. Jacob y Leah estuvieron toda la noche entre arrumacos, a mi lado estaba el guapísimos Edward, en toda la noche no hice más que mirarle y en cuanto nuestra piel se rozada la una contra la otra, con un leve y simple toque me sentía desvanecer.

Poco a poco el grupito se fue disipando y cada uno se fue a un cuarto! la casa de Leah era enorme¡. Yo ayude a Alice y a Leah a recoger ya que Rose se había escapado con Emmet, y Jasper y Edward habían ido en cuanto dijimos que había que recoger.

-Asi que Bella ¿Qué tal la universidad?-me pregunto Alice mientras ella lavaba los platos y yo los secaba.

-Genial, estoy encantada, adoro escribir y estoy deseando poder trabajar ya, por cierto ¿tú qué haces?-la verdad es que por muy bien que me cayera no dejaba de pensar que no la conocía de nada, bueno ni a ella ni a ninguno de ellos excepto Jake, pero en un día ya tenían un huequecito dentro de mí.

-La verdad es que soy diseñadora, bueno en realidad estoy estudiando pero ya he hecho bastantes vestidos y se han considerado muy bien-me sonrió orgullosa y me plato otro plato mas- ¿sabes? Ya que tú estudias periodismo y seguro serás la mejor, podías escribir un artículo sobre mí y la ropa que diseño, ¡qué buena idea he tenido! Guau estaría genial ¿no crees?

- Estaría muy bien, pero y si te pregunto temas personales- le dije de broma enarcando una ceja-¿estarías dispuesta a dejar a la luz tu intimidad?

Ella me miro tranquila pero con una ancha sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

-Pufff a Jasper no le importara, y si es así que se aguante ¿Cuándo es la entrevista señorita Bella?

Nos miramos fijamente y nos empezamos a reír como locas ante la atenta mirada de Leah que parecía ver a dos locas y lo más seguro es que fuera lo que parecíamos.

Una vez se nos paso la risa y terminamos de hacer todo subimos a las habitaciones, la mía estaba en el segundo piso a la derecha. Entre sin encender la luz ya que lo tenía todo preparado y a tientas fui hacia la cama y me senté en ella con cuidado de no caerme y me pareció que algo se movía pero no le di importancia. Me quite las zapatillas, las deje a un lado, me di un pequeño masaje por el cuello y los hombros. Cuando termine sentí algo moverse de verdad detrás mía, me quede estática clavada en el filo de la cama, note como se acerco y puso su mano sobre la piel expuesta de mis hombros y una corriente me atravesó, siguió acariciando mis brazos.

-Si querías tenerme solo tenias que decirlo Bella, o hacía falta este numerito- se rio detrás mía Edward.

-Déjate de tonterías y …¡Vete!- le grite como pude ya que todavía me acariciaba con sus suaves manos.

-Siento decirte Bella que esta habitación también es la mía- me quede callada, quieta como una estatua, y fría como el cristal ¿iba a tener que dormir con él?

-Oooh debe de haber un malentendido o algo ¿no?- pregunté con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se me iban a salir de las orbitas.

-Umm, no, no hay ningun malentendido Bella, no habia mas habitaciones y tenemos que dormir juntos- se reía entre dientes, ¿que pasa? ¿soy a la unica a la que esto no le parece muy...normal? Me empezé a poner histerica y noté como mi caracteristico mordisqueo de labio hacia acto de presencia, delatandome- Tranquila Bella, no voy a violarte- en el momento en el que pronuncio su ultima frase me quede estatica, me quede clavada en el sitio sin poder moverme ni un solo centimetro, noté como mi respiracion se iba haciendo cada vez mas irregular, la sangre habia abandonado mi rostro, creía que lo tenia mas que superado, pero acabo de comprobar que no es asi..Un zarandeo me saco de mi trance

-Bella, Bella, estas blanca, estas bien? -le miré por primera vez a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos verdes mostraban preocupacion en ellos.

-Tranquilo Edward, esta todo bien... - conseguí terminar la frase tartamudeando.

-No, no, no- sacudía la cabeza con fuerza como si quisiera arrancar toda la angustia que le llenaba, rodeo mi cara con sus manos acercando su rostro al mio mirandome fijamente a los ojos- escuchame bien Bella, no te conozco demasiado, pero se que te ocurre algo.

-Edward en serio no me pasa nada solo hace un poco...un poco de frío ¿no crees?-Edward me miro entrecerrando los ojos no muy conforme con mi penosa explicación, ya estaba esperando a que me obligara a hablar diciendo que no me creía cuando me rodeo la cintura con los brazos has ta el cabecero de la cama y me tapo con el nórdico, me le quede mirando sorprendida y el me dio una ancha sonrisa.

-Ya no tienes frío, ¿me puedes contar que es lo que pasa contigo?-lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, no me esperaba que de verdad estuviera preocupado...o lo que fuera que estuviese.

-Edward...-no pude decir mas porque el empezó a hablar.

-Mira Bella se que no nos conocemos mucho y no hemos empezado con buen pie...-lo pendo durante unos segundos-pero creo que hay algo que ocultas, algo que no quieres que los demás sepamos, nose porque...-se detuvo unos instantes-te he estado observando y hay ciertos momentos en los que veo lo blanca que te pones, neutral, fría...puede que quieras hablar de ello con alguien yo jamas se lo diría a nadie-no conocía casi a Edward pero me daba la impresión que lo que decía lo decía de verdad, pero aun así no no creía que fuera bueno contarle nada-así que si quieres decírmelo adelante, ya he acabado con el monologo-le dirigí una ancha pero tímida sonrisa a la cual el correspondió con una totalmente sincera.

-Edward yo bueno, nose gracias por nose...- me arrope mas y el se tumbo junto ami, ambos tumbados y cubiertos por el nórdico, mirándonos a los ojos, abrí la boca para continuar pero la volví a cerrar, Edward puso su mano encima de la mía que se encontraba el la almohada justo en medio de los dos, quería mostrarme su apoyo.

-Bueno yo he tenio ciertos problemas con mis padres, la verdad es que nunca me aceptaron, ellos querían a una chica que fuera como ellos, que acatara sus normas sin rechistar que fuera mas guapo, las listo, mas inteligente...mas todo, que lo que yo podía darles...- una solitaria lagrima callo por mi mejilla y Edward la borro con sus labios-supongo que no soy los bastante buena para estar con ellos, ahora no tengo mucha relación, lo que se es están separados y mi madre, Renee, no me habla...puede que haya encontrado a alguien mejor, mi padre,Charlie, no ha llevado bien el divorcio y me llama para ver donde esta Renee como si fuera mi obligación saberlo, no le preocupo a ninguno pero quizá eso sea mejor...no lo se.

Edward no dijo nada solo me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo igual que hizo cuando subí a la habitación para ponerme el pijama pero este abrazo era mas cuidadoso, mas cariñoso, delicado...me quede dormida sintiendo un pequeño beso en los labios pero no sabia si era un sueño o la realidad.

A la mañana siguiente, aun con los ojos cerrados noté su fuerte agarre alrededor de mi cintura, daba la impresion de que no se habia movido en toda la noche, no abrí los ojos, no quería que ese momento acabará, no queria que se separara mas de mi, quería quedarme asi el resto de mi vida, cuando el tocaba mi piel, aunque solo la rozara parecia que el tiempo se detenía y solo existiamos nosotros en un mundo alterno.

-Bella-murmuró el y a continuacion suspiraba. Me di la vuelta cuidadosamente y me encontre con su perfecto rostro a escasos milimetros del mio, aun estaba dormido, debia de estar soñando, si.. pero ¿conmigo? sin quererlo se me formo una esplendida sonrisa mirandole, era tan perfecto, estaba segura de que no conoceria a ninguna otra persona que se acercara a su perfeccion. El rugido de mi estomago me saco de mi trance, hora de desayunar.

Me intenté deshacer de su abrazo, pero su reaccion fue rodearme con mas fuerza aun, quede atrapada en sus brazos, y en sus piernas que ahora se habian unido al abrazo, murmuro algo que no logre entender, pero el tono con el que habia murmurado era tan infantil que no pude evitar acercar mi cara a la suya y deposite un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Al instante vi como empezaba a sonreir y a abrir los ojos, esos profundos ojos verdes.

-Podría acostumbrarme a que me despierten asi- me dedico una de sus sonrisas picaronas y acontinuacion bostezó sonoramente.

-Era solo para que te despertaras, no me dejabas bajar a desayunar -me levante de golpe girando la cabeza para que el no se percatara del rubor que se estaba formando en mis mejillas, eso me delataria. Noté como se incorporaba de la cama y me abrazaba por detras, besando mi hombro. Empezé a hiperventilar, eso estaba siendo demasiado.

Edward sigio dejando por mis hombros, cuello,brazos...un reguero de besos que me estaban llevando al limite de lo que podía soportar. Mi respiración se empezó a entrecortar, mi corazón a latir a mil por hora y mi cerebro a despedirse de mi cuerpo y Edward pareció darse cuenta.

-Solo relájate Bella, todo va a estar bien-Abrí los ojos como platos y salí espantada hacia el baño dejando a un Edward sorprendido y encendido sobre la cama. Una vez en el baño me sente en el filo de la bañera y apoye la cabeza en las manos ''Edward a tenido que creer que soy una niña, que no le merezco, ¡Dios, le he dejado allí solo!''.

-Bella, Bella sal de hay ¿estas bien?-empezó a dar pequeños toques en la puerta-, ¿que a pasado?, lo siento no quería agobiarte ni nada...joder Bella sal no me gusta hablarle a las puertas, normalmente no responden ¿sabes? venga Swan sal de hay por favor.

Mire hacia la puesta durante unos minutos mientras Edward seguía llamándome, hasta que finalmente conteste:

-Estoy bien, solo...solo me duele la tripa no es nada, vete bajando yo voy en un ratito-reze para que lo dejara pasar y se fuera.

-Bueno...si es lo que...quieres, si necesitas algo llámame, yo me visto y bajo a desayunar ¿vale? o tardes por favor-

Pasados 5 minutos oí la puerta cerrarse y decidi salir del baño me deje caer de rodillas sobre la cama, cubriendome el rostro con las manos. Lo mejor seria hacer como si nada hubiera pasado asi que me cambie a una mallas grises oscuras y negras de leopardo, con una camiseta blanca con letras roja y una vans

Decidida a no pensar en nada baje y todos estaban al rededor de la mesa.

-Hey belly¡! se te han pegado las sabanas eeee- se burlo Emmett y miro sugestivamente a Edward que me observaba con detenimiento.

-Oh dios¡!- grito Alice- oh dios ¡! oh dios que es esa ropa Bella, ¿Que demonios es eso?- grito exaltada, no tenia ganas de enfadarme no pensaba vestirme como ella quisiera así que pensé en dejarle las cosas claras.

-Mira Alice que tu seas una obsesa compulsiva de la compras que pretende que todo el mundo sea como una barbie y que vista como tu digas no significa que yo quiera que hagas eso conmigo- sentencia dejando mi punto de vista claro ante la mirada atónita de todos y la boca abierta de Alice- dicho esto quiero decir que te quiero mucho y que eres mi duende preferida- la abrace fuerte y la di un beso en la frente- ahora a desayunar.

Todos me miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas hasta que Rose me sonrió y ella y Leah empezaron una animada conversación a los que al final todos se acabaron uniendo, bueno todos menos Edward que todabia me miraba.

Y yo que a veces puedo ser de lo mas tonta lo miro y finalmente me decido ha hablar...

-¿Tienes algo Edward te encuentras mal o te duele la cabeza?- Edward me miro estupefacto y en es momento supe que mi pregunta no había sido muy acertada pero su cara...su cara fue como un chiste.

La cocina se quedo sola y Leah me pidió antes de irse que si podía recoger que mientras ellos preparaban las cosas para irnos a la playa.

Yo acepte encantada, bueno encantada entro de lo qu se puede esta al tener que recoger una cocina pero así tendría un ratito a solas. Recogí la mesa y lleve los platos a la encimera para darles un agua antes de meterlos al lavavajillas. Estaba limpiando un plato cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura y un beso cauto pero dulce en mi cuello y ese olor tan peculiar si... era Edward.

-Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa o prefieres seguir dejándome a medias en todo...- me giro yme dio un beso muy dulce en lo labios, yo me reí nerviosa.

-Dime que paso antes Bella, por favor dímelo nose muy bien que significa pero nunca me había sentido peor después de que e dejaras solo y no puede set irte a mi lado aunque solo fuera para respirar tu aroma.

-¿Te has dado un golpe?

-¿Eeeeh?, no, no me he dado ningún golpe- se paso una mano por el cabello tirando de el- ¿Por que piensas que me he dado un golpe?

-El Edward que yo conoceos nunca diría eso- le sonreí y le bese la puntita de la nariz.

-Muy buena Bella aunque quizás sea que no me conoces...- me beso en los labios mientras me atraía hacia el y yo enrollaba mis brazos en el.

Nos besamos tiernamente pero al ves condeso era difícil de comprender nunca había sentido esto.

-He mirar juegan col jabón- se oyo el grito de Jacob y Emmett, y medí cuenta de que tenia las manos llenas de jabón y agua y ahora a camiseta de Edward estaba empapada al igual que parte del suelo me aleje sonrojada y me escodi en Edward.

edward m abrazo me dijo al oido.

-A veces eres absurdamente vergonzosa Swan.

Jacob tosió y Edward y yo nos alejamos, nos dirigió una miradita pero se centro especialmente en mi y yo sabia porque.

-Edwad...¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.

-Claro...- Jacob salio dela cocina y Edward empezó a seguirle pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y me dio un sonoro beso el los labios, y no pud mas sonr

Pasados 5 minutos oí la puerta cerrarse y decidi salir del baño me deje caer de rodillas sobre la cama, cubriendome el rostro con las manos. Lo mejor seria hacer como si nada hubiera pasado asi que me cambie a una mallas grises oscuras y negras de leopardo, con una camiseta blanca con letras roja y una vans

Decidida a no pensar en nada baje y todos estaban al rededor de la mesa.

-Hey belly¡! se te han pegado las sabanas eeee- se burlo Emmett y miro sugestivamente a Edward que me observaba con detenimiento.

-Oh dios¡!- grito Alice- oh dios ¡! oh dios que es esa ropa Bella, ¿Que demonios es eso?- grito exaltada, no tenia ganas de enfadarme no pensaba vestirme como ella quisiera así que pensé en dejarle las cosas claras.

-Mira Alice que tu seas una obsesa compulsiva de la compras que pretende que todo el mundo sea como una barbie y que vista como tu digas no significa que yo quiera que hagas eso conmigo- sentencia dejando mi punto de vista claro ante la mirada atónita de todos y la boca abierta de Alice- dicho esto quiero decir que te quiero mucho y que eres Mi duende preferida- la abrace fuerte y la di un beso en la frente- ahora a desayunar.

Todos me miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas hasta que Rose me sonrió y ella y Leah empezaron una animada conversación a los que al final todos se acabaron uniendo, bueno todos menos Edward que todabia me miraba.

Y yo que a veces puedo ser de lo mas tonta lo miro y finalmente me decido ha hablar...

-¿Tienes algo Edward te encuentras mal o te duele la cabeza?- Edward me miro estupefacto y en es momento supe que mi pregunta no había sido muy acertada pero su cara...su cara fue como un chiste.

La cocina se quedo sola y Leah me pidió antes de irse que si podía recoger que mientras ellos preparaban las cosas para irnos a la playa.

Yo acepte encantada, bueno encantada entro de lo qu se puede esta al tener que recoger una cocina pero así tendría un ratito a solas. Recogí la mesa y lleve los platos a la encimera para darles un agua antes de meterlos al lavavajillas. Estaba limpiando un plato cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura y un beso cauto pero dulce en mi cuello y ese olor tan peculiar si... era Edward.

-Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa o prefieres seguir dejándome a medias en todo...- me giro yme dio un beso muy dulce en lo labios, yo me reí nerviosa.

-Dime que paso antes Bella, por favor dímelo nose muy bien que significa pero nunca me había sentido peor después de que e dejaras solo

-¿Te has dado un golpe?.

-¿Eeeeh?, no, no me he dado ningún golpe- se paso una mano por el cabello tirando de el- ¿Por que piensas que me he dado un golpe?

-El Edward que yo conozco nunca diría eso- le sonreí y le bese la puntita de la nariz.

-Muy buena Bella, aunque quizás sea que no me conoces...- me beso en los labios mientras me atraía hacia el y yo enrollaba mis brazos en el.

Nos besamos tiernamente pero al ves condeso era difícil de comprender nunca había sentido esto.

-He mirar juegan col jabón- se oyo el grito de Jacob y Emmett, y medí cuenta de que tenia las manos llenas de jabón y agua y ahora a camiseta de Edward estaba empapada al igual que parte del suelo me aleje sonrojada y me escodi en Edward.

Edward me abrazo me dijo al oido.

-A veces eres absurdamente vergonzosa Swan.

Jacob tosio sonoramente y nos miro sucesivamente a los dos, se paro en mi y levanto unceja, yo solo gir la cabeza.

-Edward..¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?.

-Claro..- Jacob salio de la cocina y Edward le siguió pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y dejo un sonoro beso en mis labios, como una tonta me quedo viendo como salida de la cocina y lleve mi mano a mis labios y una sonrisilla bailo en mis labios ¿que narices me esta pasando?.

* * *

Después de arreglar el desastre de la cocina y cuando todo estuvo preparado salimos en el Jeep de Emmett hacia la playa la Push. Alice me había dejado un bikini que no cubría en absoluto así que yo solo me lo pude debajo de la ropa que lleva antes para que se sintiera feliz pero no me iba a bañar eso estaba claro, aunque al final gracias a las carantoñas de Alice me había quedado con ese minúsculo bikini.

Después de las bromas de todo los chicos, de una charla con Leah sobre música y las miradas asesinas de Jacob hacia Edwad llegamos a la playa.

Bajamos del coche y entre Alice y Jasper eligieron el sitio donde colocaríamos las toallas y aunque suene raro hacia sol y bastante calor hoy.

Las chicas en seguida se acodaron al sol mientras que los chicos, todos excepto Jasper se fueron al agua.

-Bueno Bella no tienes nada que contarnos...- de dijo curiosa Leah-no se quiza algo que paso en la cocina ¿sabes de que te hablo?

Rose y Alice se rieron y salieron del sol para meterse debajo de la sombrilla donde yo me resguardaba del sol ya que debido a mi piel pálida el sol enseguida me tostaba como a los cangrejos. Las mire a todas, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema no me setia segura den loq eu había sucedido y como había sucedido el roce entre Edward y yo y antes tendría que aclararme para poder contestar a sus interrogatorios.

-!Venga Bella no te hagas de rogar¡- grito Alice.

-Si, venga Bella-la secundo Rose.

Por suerte para mi Jake se acerco a las sombrillas y enarco una ceja al verme rodeada se acerco y...

- Hola chicas¿me permitís?- les pregunto a las chicas que no entendian su pregunta y en un rapido movimiento me cargo sobre su hombro y me llevo al agua escuchado de fondo los gritos exaltados de mis amigas.

-!Jake vuelve necesitamos hablar con ella!- grito Leah

-Jacob Black tráela de vuelta ahora mismo- Grito esta vez Rose

-Jake pienso llevarte de compras por un mes te lo juro - grito Alice tontamente enfurecida.

-Pero si he pedido permiso, no os quejéis que os ponéis feas- contesto Jake tirándose al agua conmigo.

Jake y yo estuvimos haciéndonos aguadillas, tirandonos al agua...nade por debajo y le pille desprevenido, y lo abrace fuerte, necesitaba un verdadero abrazo y solo mi mejor amigo me lo podía dar y de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas que por mas que lo intentara no podía controlar.

-Hey, hey pequeña ¿por qué lloras?-me estrecho entre sus brazos

-No lose.

-Si, si lo sabes Bells...

-Es solo nose...todo es tan raro...

-¿El que?

-Nose tu lo viste esta mañana...Edward me...me beso y...tu sabes que llevo mucho tiempo sin relacionarme con chicos.

-Nose si sentirme herido... o aguantarme pero¿me acabas de llamar chica?-Jake aligero un poco el ambiente.

-No jejeje, claro que no sabes a lo que me refiero lobito- le sonrei y le abrace mas fuerte por si se habia sentido herido.

-Cuéntame todo enana y todo de un tirón por favor-me regalo una de sus enormes y brillantes sonrisas.

-Pues que estoy empezando a sentir algo por El y antes me llevaba muy mal con el y no tenia una perspectiva muy buena de el ni de su carácter y ahora todo esta patas arriba y no se que hacer, por que no me fió y ¿si es como James¿? y si..no le gusto?¿y si me hace lo mismo?.

-Buah Bells te tomaste en serio lo de un tirón ee, no conozco a Edward pero ten cuidado si pasa lo mas mínimo le pondré los cojones de corbata por intentar tocarte o acercarte a ti, de todos modos ten mucho cuidado pero haz lo que creas bien para ti.

-Eso me gusta mas- me reí con el y derrepente me encontré sumergida en el agua, me había pillado desprevenida.

Cuando sali del agua Jake había huido a toda velocidad a la toalla con las chicas.

Estaba nadando cuando sentí que me agarraban de un pie, mi corazón disparo sus pulsaciones a un ritmo alocado e intente escabullirme.

-Ehhh Bella no te asustes tontita soy yo- se rio Edward, que no era consciente de lo que se le venia encima por haberme asustado de esa manera.

-Estas muerto-y con esas únicas palabras me lance encima de el metiéndole de lleno en el mar, Edward se revolvió dentro del agua y salio a la superficie conmigo en brazos.

-¿Estas loca?-yo no puede evitar reírme de el y como venganza hundio mi cabeza en el agua y la saco a lod 5 segundos.

-¿No te vas a disculpar?-yo negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio y el volvo a hundir mi cabeza y la volvio a sacar.

-¿Ya te vas a disculpar? o no has tenido suficiente-dijo entre risas intentando ponerse serio.

-No, no pienso discúlpame contigo chulo de playa- Edward alzo una ceja y me dio una sonrisa malvada.

-Creo que tendremos que cambiar el castigo- se reio.

Me soltó y empezó ha hacerme cosquillas, empece a reírme como una loca, como no lo había echo en bastante tiempo.

-Para por favor- me seguí riendo- para, para..- le grite entre risas.

-¿Te vas a disculpar?-pregunto con una espetar sonrisa y sus chispeantes ojos mirándome a los ojos.

-Si, me disculpo-me di por vencida.

-¿Chulo de playa?- se rio y enarco una ceja.

-Reconocerlo es mas que cierto-le sonreí de vuelta.

Edward se quedo mirándome y acerco sus rostro al mio para juntar nuestros labio en un beso suave y delicado, rodeo cuerpo con sus brazos y acaricio mi espalda y mis costados. Me sentía tan acelerada, no solo por Edward, si no por lo recuerdos que me flotaban en mi mente.

-Chicos vamos nos vamos ya que es tarde y tenemos clases mañana- nos informo Jasper.

-Ya vamos-contestamos los dos y Jasper se fue a terminar de recoger las cosas y ayudar alas chicas que se habían quemado de hacer la vuelta y vuelta para ponerse morenas.

-Eres preciosa Bella- Edward me acaricio las mejillas-en cuatro días se acaban las clases y.. bueno¿ querrías venirte conmigo a Seattel? me voy a casa de mis padres y también irán mis hermanos, mis padres han oido hablar mucho de ti y quieren conocerte.

-Oooh.. ¿Si?

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui os dejamos el capitulo ¿merecemos tomatazos o aplausos?:D, sean buenas con nosotras y dejarnos unos REVIEWS.¿Qué pensáis de como se esta desarrollando la historia?.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todas las alertas favoritos ect,nos hace mucha ilusión de ver que de momento os esta gustando y sentimos estar tardando en subir pero tenemos muchos exámenes. Así que perdonen a dos estudiantes¿quien no ha sido una?.**

**Nerea y Soraya.**

**Millones de besos y que lo paséis muy bien.**

**Nereya-Swan**


	8. Significado de familia

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos para crear nuevas historias. La historia nos pertenece y esta prohibida su copia.**_

* * *

**_NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:Hemos tardado mucho lo sabemos, disculpas y ya les hablamos al final del capitulo. Besos._**

* * *

_**Cosa de espías**_

Habían pasado ya cuatros días, cuatro días en los que había visto a Edward dos veces, en las cuales me había recordado que había accecido a ir a casa de sus padres en las vacaciones, vi a Angela, mi amiga estaba encantada con que me estuviera relacionando, así que decidió que teníamos que hacer un día de chicas el cual tenía como base comer chucherías, criticar lo capullos que podían ser los hombres, contarnos nuestras miserias y nuestras alegrías y por lo general hacer el tonto pero a lo grande.  
Ese mismo día por la mañana me fui a la universidad y el profesor nos conto como y en que debía basase nuestro reportaje sobre medicina, Angela me espero a la salida y fuimos juntas a casa de sus padres para que cogiera algunas cosillas y llevarlas a su departamento que ahora compartía con Ben. Ben era muy agradable y un chico que quería muchísimo a mi monina, esperaba que llegaran lejos en esa relación porque Angela se lo merecía. Los dos se lo merecían.  
Por la noche estábamos las dos tumbadas en su cama, ya que habíamos echado al pobre Ben a la fuerza, estábamos viendo una película de dibujos, se llamaba Gru mi villano favorito. Era una película que nos encantaba a ambas, por eso decidimos verla, a demás era muy divertida.

-Bella…¿Qué pasa con Edward?- la mire confundida y arquee una ceja, me había pillado completamente fuera de juego-bueno no se, te ha venido a ver unos días y te ha besado…¿estáis juntos?

-No..no sé, es raro, es como..no sé cómo explicarlo Angela siento que Edward me atrae hacia él como si fuera un imán pero no uno cualquiera.. uno que me atrae completamente y me deja aturdida…pero no estamos juntos..El me beso y puff es todo tan complicado.

-Solo ten cuidado preciosa he estado hablando con Jake y el y Edward son amigos pero eso no cambia en que no le guste él para ti Bella y supongo que tendrá sus razones y deben de ser buenas.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Angela? A mi Jacob no me ha dicho nada..-estaba muy sorprendida sabia que él quiera que tuviera cuidado, no quería volver a verme mal..pero que haya hablado con Angela..-¿Cómo tiene tu numero Jacob?.

-Ooh pues se lo debiste de dar tu supongo no se- me dirigió una cálida sonrisa-pero como lo preguntas me supongo que no es así..lo único que sé es que me llamo y me dijo de quedar que teníamos que conocernos que le habías hablado mucho de mí a él y a Leah y ambos querían conocerme, quedamos un día y Jacob saco el tema de Edward pero ya esta tontita no te preocupes.  
Después de la charla nos fuimos a dormir, y al amanecer tendría que volver a mi casa a coger las cosas y a esperar a que el chico que hacía que mi corazón saliera disparado de mi cuerpo apareciera a buscarme e iríamos a la casa de sus padres  
Ya había preparado todo lo necesario para la estancia en casa de los padres de Edward, las manos me temblaban, los nervios me estaban comiendo viva, era demasiada presión, ni siquiera sabía que significaba para él, si acaso me quería o solo me estaba utilizando, una más de su juego…Estaba muy aturdida, yo, sinceramente, no llevaría a alguien que no quisiera a casa de mis padres, eso debería contar algo ¿no?

El sonoro timbre de mi casa llamó mi atención indicándome que ya era la hora, que el ser más perfecto que puede haber sobre la faz de la tierra estaba tras esa puerta, esperándome, dispuesto a llevarme con él, no lo veía claro pero me arme de valor, agarre mi bolsa de viaje y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa. Al abrir la puerta mi sangre se congeló al instante, ¿de verdad se puede ser tan guapo? Mi sangre se centró rápidamente en mis mejillas, eso te iba a delatar mucho Bella, bajé la mirada rápidamente mirando el parquet de mi casa, de repente lo había encontrado interesante.

-Hola tomatito-dijo en forma de burla mientras lo acompañaba con su melódica risa, era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

Levanté mi mirada con la intención de plantarle cara, a veces me sacaba de quicio, pero su mirada me dejó totalmente perpleja, cada mirada suya era como un jarro de agua fría, me impedía actuar y pensar con un mínimo de coherencia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, su dulce aliento me llego de lleno, era tan.. ¿Apetecible? Cerré los ojos entreabriendo los labios, empecé a hiperventilar. Este hombre me iba a matar como siguiera así. Volvió a reír, le comprendo, debía de resultar tan cómica con esa cara de pez esperando que de una maldita vez Edward Cullen decidiera si besarme o dejarme en completo ridículo. Al ver que su cabeza empezaba a girar para darme la espalda decidí que había optado por la segunda opción. No iba a consentir quedar una vez más en ridículo, agarre su cara poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, le volví a girar con cierta rabia, y uní mis labios con los suyos, besándolos con intensidad, rápidamente me aparte, saliendo corriendo dando pequeños saltitos hacia el lugar donde se encontraban nuestros coches, me giré para mirarle, le había dejado perplejo, no sé esperaba esa actitud.

-Bella Swan 1, Edward Cullen O,- le grité levantando mi dedo índice y corazón en señal de victoria, mientras estallaba en una fuerte carcajada-¿Conduces tu o estás en shock?

Se volvió rápidamente con una mirada nueva, una mirada bastante desafiante, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido, y los labios apretados, parecía intentar aguantar la risa. En ese momento salió corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, cargándome sobre sus hombros cogiéndome como un saco de patatas.

-¿Ahora qué Swan?-ahora el que se reía con fuerza era él, mientras yo daba patadas al aire intentando que me soltará, ya notaba como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y empezaba a marearme.

-Cullen bájame ya, o esto te costará caro-le daba golpes en la espalda, ahora mismo si que debería parecer un ''tomatito'' como él decía

.  
-¿Cómo dices Bella? No te escucho, lo siento- seguía riéndose, nunca le había visto reírse de esa forma y durante tanto tiempo, pero eso no quita que me estuviera mareando y necesitara que me bajara, así que le pegué un mordisco en la espalda. Al instante me había soltado mientras se acariciaba la parte donde le había mordido, quizá me habría pasado un poco, decidí salir corriendo hacia el volvo, sentándome en el asiento del copiloto.

Al poco rato de yo haber entrado en el coche, Edward abrió la puerta y se sentó frente al volante, le escruté con la mirada, estaba sonriendo de lado, algo tramaba. Se giró para mirarme y se empezó a reír.

-Swan, tranquila que te la devolveré, y no esperaré mucho- dijo entre risas, Bella, la ''guerra'' ha comenzado.

El viaje transcurrió sin cambios, Edward se puso sus ray-ban que le sentaban genial, claro, tenía la suerte de salir con un chico perfecto que me hacía sombra, da igual lo mal vestido que fuera, siempre me iba a eclipsar. Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, las manos me volvían a empezar a temblar, un sudor frío iba recorriendo la parte trasera del cuello, se podría decir que tenía miedo, miedo de no saber que iba a ocurrir ahí dentro, miedo de como reaccionaran, miedo de todo.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenía a Edward que ya había abierto la puerta y me estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarme a salir, me pasé la mano por la frente intentando despejar de mi cabeza todas esas ideas que me estaban taladrando la cabeza, Edward se percató y se arrodilló a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?-acarició mi pelo en un intento de tranquilizarme, aunque eso fuera imposible en ese preciso momento.

-No lo sé, supongo que son los nervios, no sé qué va a ocurrir ahí dentro-señalé la preciosa casa que había enfrente mía, era enorme y con grandes ventanales.

Me sacó de mi trance sacándome del coche en volandas me dio un casto beso en los labios, no me tranquilizo del todo pero tuve una pequeña sensación de alivio, con el parecía todo mas fácil, pero lo peor estaba por venir. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa Edward me bajó al suelo, no era muy apropiado que entráramos así en su casa. Se volvió hacia la puerta respirando profundamente un par de veces, alargó su dedo índice y llamó al timbre. Empecé a hiperventilar y todo me daba vuelta, no podía ser que estuviera tan nerviosa, era solo.. ¿Una visita? Decidí contar hasta diez, Jake siempre me había dicho que cuando estuviera nerviosa, contará hasta 10, respirando profundamente, y todos los nervios se espirarían, pero no me dio tiempo a llegar a tres cuando la puerta que teníamos en frente se abrió y salió de ella un pequeño ser que se abalanzo encima de mí dándome varios besos en la mejilla. Alice.  
-Bella, que bueno verte, no sabía de ti desde hace..mm..¡Cuatro días!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si hubiera cometido un delito o algo parecido lo que provocó que instintivamente rodara los ojos. Entonces Edward pareció leerme el pensamiento y me libero de los brazos de Alice, le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento, pasé mis dedos por mi cabello para devolverlo a su forma, después del achuchón de Alice, había quedado desastroso. Levanté la mirada y crucé el umbral de la puerta. Era la hora de enfrentarse a la familia Cullen.

Noté el cálido contacto de los dedos de Edward enroscarse con los míos mientras que con el pulgar trazaba ligeros círculos intentando tranquilizarme, y en parte lo conseguía, pero era demasiada presión. Los dedos de Edward fueron sustituidos por unos brazos que maternalmente me abrazaban, se sentía tan bien.

-Bella, esta es mi madre Esme-dijó con voz temblorosa, tragando saliva después, el también parecía nervioso, era un consuelo. Esme seguía abrazándome frotando sus manos en mis brazos, como si intentara que entrara en calor mientras me miraba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Encantada de conocerte Bella, Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti-parecía muy joven para ser la madre de Edward, llevaba una media melena rizada que le llegaba por los hombros, me resultaba tan cálida, tan…maternal, un sentimiento que nunca antes me habían brindado desgraciadamente, Edward pareció darse cuenta del cambio de mi cara y continuo rápidamente, señalando a un hombre alto y esbelto con la cabellera rubia y con una preciosa sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Edward, sería su padre, pero también parecía muy joven.

-Bella, él es Carlisle, mi padre, es el médico del hospital de Forks-el hombre avanzó hacia mi sin abandonar la sonrisa, tomando mi mano derecha entre sus manos.

-Te digo lo mismo que mi mujer, Bella, es un honor por fin conocerte-le correspondí la sonrisa, esa familia me transmitía mucha felicidad, no estaba siendo tan desagradable, podría decir que incluso me sentía cómoda, como en casa.

-Lo mismo digo, tenía muchas ganas de conoceros a todos-sonreí leve y a continuación comencé a mordisquear mi labio inferior. Todos sonrieron al escuchar el temblor de mi voz, se me notaba a leguas que estaba nerviosa.

Edward continuó presentándome a su familia. Esta vez no le dio tiempo a hablar, un muchacho enorme, me hundió entre sus brazos.  
-Bueno, yo soy Emment el hermano de Edward-se me quedo mirando con curiosidad y después dirigió su mirada a Edward- Hermanito, no tiene nada que ver, con tus habituales novias, es...normal-dibujó dos comas en el aire al pronunciar novias, yo le miré con las cejas enarcadas, ¿cómo debería tomarme eso? Edward le arreó un puñetazo en el hombro, y el retrocedió con la mano posada en el hombro, me miró con cara de dolor, claramente fingida-Encantado de conocerte Bella.

-Bueno, ya solo queda Jasper, es mi otro hermano, como verás es mas tímido que Emment- Señaló riéndose a un chico más delgado, también muy alto y avanzaba hacia mí con timidez, nos llevaríamos bien, creo que ya teníamos algo en común. Avancé yo también para hacérselo mas fácil, comprendía que esas situaciones eran difíciles. Me acerqué le sonreí, le di un beso en cada mejilla.

-Encantada, soy Bella.-me miraba sonriendo, lo afirmó: nos llevaríamos muy bien.

-Lo mismo te digo Bella, yo soy Jasper- nos miramos durante unos segundos y explotamos en una carcajada. Todos nos miraban confundidos, normal, yo también lo estaría, nos acabábamos de conocer y parecíamos amigos de toda la vida.  
Me di la vuelta y volví hacia Edward que me miraba de la misma manera que me miraba en la puerta de mi casa antes de venir, entonces decidí continuar con el juego

-Bella Swan 2, Edward cullen 0-,pronuncié cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca para que me oyera con claridad, y lo acompañé de una risita. Su cara cambió por completo, sonreía, y los ojos le brillaban, le escrute con la mirada intentando adivinar que estaba tramando, giró sobre sus talones haciéndole frente a su familia mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que jamas pensé que podían salir de la boca de Edward Cullen.

-Esto...bueno... traje a Bella hasta aquí para presentarlos formalmente, ella es...mi novia.- su novia...¿yo?, wuau, no sabia que decir, senti como unos finos brazos me daban un caluroso abrazo.

-Oh bienvenida cariño- Esme era tan amorosa y eso que la acababa de conocer, pero sabia que me hubiera gustado que ella fuera mi madre- estamos encantados de que Edward por fin haya encontrado a la persona adecuada en subida, sabes..-se toco el mentón con gesto pensativo-si lo pienso bien Edward nunca nos a traído a sus novias a casa y la verdad es que por lo que se de mi hijo y créeme que es mucho, es un picaflor*, así que tu debes de ser importante-finalizo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Edward a mi lado carraspeo y me miro un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su madre pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, mama gracias por tu aportación.

-Bella te enseñare el cuarto...bueno ¿quieres compartirlo con Edward supongo?- Esme tomo mi mano y avanzamos hasta las escaleras.

¿ quería compartir cuarto con Edward? si era su novia tendría que compartirlo ¿no?, ¿ quería Edward que invadiera su habitación?, mire a Edward, que me estaba mirando de forma tan linda que me derritio y asintio con la cabeza ante mi pregunta no formulada.

-Claro Esme, espero que no sea una molestia, la sonreia calidamente.

-Claro que no cariño.

La madre de Edward me enseño la habitación que compartiría con este, era de colores ocres con una mezcla de colores azules, decorada de forma acogedora y moderna, en una de las paredes había un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el bosque. También había una puerta la cual supuse daría a un baño y por ultimo fije mi vista ante la enorme cama de colores ocres e igual que el resto de la habitación se combinada con unos cojines color azul.

Avance hacia la cama y la toque minimamente con las yemas de los dedos, dormiría con Edward y la verdad no sabia como tomarme eso, si Edward se enteraba de lo ocurrido quizá ya no quería que formara parte de su vida porque estaba sucia.

Note como unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por detrás y pensé cuando Esme había salido de la habitación y Edward había entrado.

-Bella, ya he subido las cosas- me beso en el cuello y dio unas pequeñas lamidas, en este punto yo ya no sabia ni donde tenia mis piernas- ¿quieres darte una ducha antes de cenar? ha sido un viaje largo y así te relajaras un poco aunque Swan creo que en mis brazos te relajas mucho mejor- me volteo y empezó a besarme, al principio me resistí un poco, pero luego me fui dejando llevar.

No se como pero acabamos los dos tumbados en la cama regalándonos caricias y besos apasionados. Queria dejarme llevar, no pensar en los sucedido y lo hice.

Nos seguimos besando cada vez de forma mas apasionada.

-Chicos por favor a cenar- dijo Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Edward me dio otro beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y luego otro mas casto, para levantarnos y salir de la habitación con el agarrándome la cintura.

La cena fue muy amena y tranquila, paso con Esme y Carlisle contando historias de cuando Edward era pequeño, como metia arena en los pantalones de sus compañeros de guardería y muchas mas chiquilladas. Se sentía tan bien estar con ellos era como si fueran mi familia, claro que nunca había tenido una por lo que no sabia como se sentía de verdad tenerla.

Una vez terminada la cena Esme se fue a atender una llamada de teléfono y Edward se escabullo para no recoger, por lo que Carlisle y yo recogimos la mesa y fuimos metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas.

-¿que estas estudiando, Bella?-pregunto Carlisle mientras metía un vaso en la bandeja del lavavajillas.

-Periodismo- le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿que tipo de periodismo? creo que hay distintas ramas ¿no?.

-Si, hay distintas ramas, yo estudio el periodismo relacionado con la prensa escrita, me encanta escribir y considere que seria una buena forma de expresarme.

-Si, tienes toda la razón pequeña- me sonrió tiernamente- podrías escribir un libro, yo escribí uno sobre neurocirugía.

-¿neurocirugía?, ¿eres neurocirujano?- me sorprendí, Edward me había dicho que era medico pero nada mas.

-Si- me sonrió y en ese momento terminamos de llenar el aparato de platos, vasos...

* * *

Ya era bien entrada la noche y estaba cambiándome en el baño, Edward me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, estaba tan nerviosa... decidí no retrasarlo mas y salir.

Edward ya estaba en la cama tumbado de costado solo con unos boxers, ya que la manta había quedado a sus pies. Me adentre sigilosamente en la cama y me tape con la sabana, nada mas terminar de acomodarme Edward me abrazo y me acerco a su cuerpo.

-Le has caído muy bien a mis padres sabes, creo que ya te quieren mas que a mi- hablo dejando besos por mi cuello, mis hombros, acariciando mi cintura, resulto raro por que esta vez no pensé en nada mas que quien estaba allí era Edward y que el jamas me haría daño en lo que había estado conociéndole me había demostrado que era una persona digna de confianza. Asi que pasara lo que pasara esta noche estaría satisfecha con el resultado.

Me gire y le di un beso en la boca, al cual el respondió gustoso. Nos empezamos a acariciar y con cuidado el empezó a quitarme el pijama.

-Bella, ¿estas segura?, la ultima vez que intente algo saliste corriendo...asi que...

-Si eres tu, estoy segura- le di un beso suave que demostraba que me había enamorado poquito a poco de el y que sin el yo hubiera permanecido entre las oscuras aguas en las que me había encontrado antes de conocerle.

Seguimos besándonos, acariciándonos de forma acuciante, hasta que nuestros pijamas cayeron desparramados por la habitación. Nuestros besos se volvieron impacientes y el bajo sus labios hacia mis pechos, mientras yo acariciaba su torso.

-Edw..

-Tranquila, mi princesa.

Finalmente entre caricias y besos se hundió en mi, volviéndome totalmente loca y desesperada por tener mas de el. Seguimos la danza que nuestros cuerpos nos marcaban.

-Bella te quie-ero.

-Oh dios Edw-ard, y-yo a tii.

Y con esta declaración de amor nos dejamos ir uniéndonos en una sola persona.

Recostada en el bese su hombro una y otra vez dejando su tacto, su sabor, su olor marcado en mi. Edward se removió y me estrecho mas contra el.

-Eres mi chica perfecta- dijo con un ojillo abierto, y una enorme sonrisa colgada en su rostro, esto basto para derretirme-ahora duerme no quiero ser el culpable de que no duermas...- se quedo pensativo-...bueno quizá si, asi podriamos repetir-dijo enarcando las cejas mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas mas picaronas.

-¡Dios me he echado un novio pervertido!-bromee tapandome los ojos.

- Tontita, anda vamos a dormir que mañana vienen mis hermanos.

Y con un beso ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Las primeras luces del día asomaron por la ventana, desperezándome, sentí unos brazos fuertes y cálidos a mi alrededor.

* * *

**Sentimos mucho el retraso, hemos tenido los exámenes finales y al final no acabamos muy bien a ambas nos quedaron las matematicas así que si nos dejaran muchos reviews nos alegrarían muchiisimo.**

**¿que os ha parecido las historia?, si tenéis preguntas, consejos o críticas decirnolas, eso si todo de forma educada por favor, aunque no dudamos que sea así.**

**Dentro de mas o menos 1 o 2 capitulos se sabrá lo sucedido con Bella. :D**

**Y por ultimo muchísimas gracias a todas las lectoras de este fic, al igual que miles de gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :D sois un encanto.**

**Muchos besazos ^^**

**Nerea y Soraya.**

**Neraya-Swan. :D**


	9. Cosa de espias

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos para crear nuevas historias.**

**Antes de todo pedir disculpas por la demora. **

**Gracias a Maya Cullen Masen por dejarnos reviews en todos o casi todos los capitulos de verdad que lo apreciamos mucho :D. **

** en este cap te enteraras de lo que le paso a Bella :D, gracias por tus comentarios.**

** intentamos actualizar cuanto antes pero por unas cosas o por otras siempre tardamos, intentaremos ir mas rápido para el próximo :)**

**Aire Loco estamos encantadas de que te guste y queremos seguir teniendo tu opinión sobre la historia :D**

**ALII rathbone nos gusta mucho tu efusividad jejeje.**

**CaroBelleCullen bienvenida al fic :B**

**nany97 gracias por tu reviews, un besoo!**

**Por cierto besos para todas las que dejáis reviews como si no:D**

**Os hemos contestado desde aquí por que han cambiado el sistema para contestar los reviews y no sabemos xD, si alguna nos lo pude decir, estaríamos muy agradecidas :D**

**Y después de tanta charla os dejamos con la historia un beso enorme chicas!**

**Cosas de espias^^**

**Bella**

Las primeras luces del día asomaron por la ventana, desperezándome, sentí unos brazos fuertes y cálidos a mi alrededor. Abrí los ojos desconcertada, no era muy habitual para mí despertarme con alguien abrazándome por la espalda, aunque podría acostumbrarme, se sentían tan bien los fornidos brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura, mientras respiraba cerca de mi cuello murmurando algo que no tenía sentido alguno. Giré sobre mí misma cuidadosamente de manera que su rostro y el mío se encontraban a escasos centímetros, el tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, seguía dormido. No me dí cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole hasta que el abrió uno de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, al percatarse de que había estado observándole mientras dormía, una amplia sonrisa ilumino su cara provocando mi sonrojo inmediato,

-Buenos días princesa-dijo mientras su agarré se hacía más fuerte.

-Buenos días Edward-no pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta hiciera acto de presencia. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el se zafó de mi abrazo saliendo de la cama, me senté en la cama rodeando mis rodillas con los brazos mientras le hacía pucheros*

-Tranquila pequitas, solo voy a darme una ducha, y no me pongas esa carita que así no puedo decirte que no a nada.

Entró en el baño cerrando la puerta, me dejé caer sobre la cama dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro de mis labios. Parecía una tonta enamorada. No, no lo parecía. Lo era. El sonido de mi móvil irrumpió en mis pensamientos. En el identificador de llamadas se leía ''Charlie''. Cerré los ojos, respire y conteste el teléfono.

-¿Si?.

-Isabella, ¿sabes dónde está tu madre?, He llamado a casa y no contestabas eres una irresponsable- no hacía más que gritar, pero yo no tenía que estar detrás de Renne como si fuera un perro para informarle a él.- ¡me estás oyendo niña¡ en cuanto veas a tu madre me llamas.

-Charl…digo papa yo no estoy en casa, no sé donde esta Renne…-Charlie me corto antes de que pudiera terminar.

-¡¿Donde cojones estas?¡, tendrías que estar con tu madre, veo que no te educamos muy bien…es por la mañana, estarás en casa de algún estúpido que accedió a acostarse contigo, ahora entiendo porque James te dejo…- Me arrope fuertemente con el nórdico y lo pegue a mi corazón, cada vez que hablaba con el solo recibía esto por su parte, me sentía miserable, pero sabía que lo que decía no era verdad.

-Papa no sé donde esta Renne llámala tu o ya la intentare localizar yo, adiós- intente despegarme lo más rápido de esta miserable conversación y del miserable de mi ''padre''.

-No tan rápido señorita, ¿donde estas?-¿se estaba preocupando por mi? O simplemente era yo haciéndome ilusiones.

- Estoy en…Vancouver- estaba tan nerviosa, si se preocupaba por mi sería la primera vez.

-Entonces genial te veré mañana por la tarde, quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo, sobre las seis te veo en el café-bar medianoche- contesto terriblemente serio.

-¿Estás en Vancouver? ¿Qué haces aquí?- el no se solía mover de Phoenix.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo muchachita, a demás no es de tu incumbencia, adiós Isabella.

-Vale mañana a las seis en el medianoche, Chalie- hable cuando el ya había colgado

Me quede parada en la cama con el teléfono aun colgando en mi mano cerca de mi oreja, ¿Qué quería Charlie? ¿Qué hacía en Vancouver? Sentí como me besaban el hombro con delicadeza.

-¿Quién era princesa?, - dejo de besarme para mirarme un tanto preocupado.

-Nadie, no te preocupes no era nadie Edward- le bese en los labios, peor él se aparto y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No confías en mi Bella, y yo…yo no puedo estar con una persona que no confía en mí-empeche a hiperventilar, me estaba dejando…

-Edward confió en ti de verdad créeme- me senté detrás de él y le abrace por la espalda pero esta vez no se aparto de mí roce.

-Entonces dime quien era Bella, dímelo porque sino pensare que no confías en mi- me acaricio las manos.

-Era Charlie, mi padre-me abrace mas a Edward, que se dio la vuelta, me tiro contra el colchón y empezó a besarme cariñosamente.

-Gracias, gracias por confiar en mi princesa…Te quiero- me había dicho te quiero, era la primera vez que lo hacía, sonreí como una tonta y le bese de vuelta con todo el amor que le podía entregar, porque lo admito estaba totalmente enamorada de él.

Bajamos al piso de abajo donde Esme estaba hablando por teléfono en el salón y Carlisle leía algo atentamente.

-Hola chicos-levanto la vista de las hojas Carlisle y nos dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Cariños- hablo Esme cuando colgó el teléfono- esta tarde vendrán Emmet y mi duendecilla y claro Rose y Jasper, ¿Qué os parece si organizamos una pequeña fiestecilla?, es decir una comida, luego podríamos organizar un partido de fútbol entre nosotros.

Todos asentimos ante la propuesta de Esme.

-Tranquila, siempre organiza este tipo de tardes- me susurro Edward al oído y cuando termino me beso el cuello.

-Vamos al jardín- volvió a hablar Edward, yo asentí y ambos nos encaminamos hacia la parte trasera de la casa, igualmente decorada con un gusto exquisito. En una de las esquinas se encontraba un precioso balancín, sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia el riendo, dejando a Edward por detrás un tanto impresionado por mi reacción.

Cuando ya estuve sentada y balanceándome Edward paro el balancín y simplemente se me quedo mirando.

-Eres una niña chica- se empezó a reír como un loco, mientras yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy una niña chica-me enfurruñe dando más la sensación de niña pequeña-que tú seas un aburrido gruñón no es mi culpa.

-Pero si no llegas ni al suelo- siguió riéndose a mi costa.- ¿te empujo? Parece que tienes problemas-le miré enfurruñada y sus labios estaban aguantando una carcajada.

-No gracias, ya puedo yo sola- en ese momento noté que algo aterrizaba en mi hombro derecho, no le di importancia y seguí impulsándome en el balancín. Edward me miraba extraño pero supongo que sería por el numerito que acababa de formar.

-umm, tienes algo- se acerco a mí, pero me aparte pensando que estaba bromeando, pero debido a su insistencia enfoqué mi mirada hacia el hombro al cual Edward estaba señalando con su dedo. Entonces lo vi. Un horrible bicho estaba posado en mi hombro, era un saltamontes, mi pánico por los insectos estaba saliendo a la luz. Instintivamente salté a los brazos de Edward.

-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo, jo! –enterré mi rostro en el cuello de Edward mientras su cuerpo temblaba debido al ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo.

-Tranquila pequeña no es nada, solo es un saltamontes-intentó tranquilizarme acariciando mi pelo, seguía riéndose sin apartarme el bicho del hombro, claramente le gustaba hacerme sufrir.

-¿Solo? Joder Edward, ¡parece una langosta!- volví a dirigir la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el saltamontes, y ahí seguía- me está mirando a los ojos, me está mirando a los ojos… ¿A qué esperas? ¡Quítamelo de una jodida vez Cullen!- le pregunté, ya estaba empezando a enfadarme, entonces el libero uno de sus brazos de mi agarre y aparto el insecto de un manotazo.

-Ya esta, relájate pequitas- repasó con sus dedos la parte de mi rostro que estaba levemente cubierta por pecas, inmediatamente se formó un sonrojo en la zona acariciada.- el sonrojo te hace aun más hermosa- entonces ebozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, llevó sus labios a los míos, uniéndolos en un tierno beso.

-Ejem,ejem..Siento interrumpir este momento tan romántico, pero las cosas están listas, vamos a salir ya hacia el bosque, y… que mierda, me alegro de interrumpiros- soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó hacia nosotros dando pequeños saltitos, agarró mi muñeca y me bajo de los brazos de Edward, tirando de mi hacia la casa, giré mi cara para mirarlo, pronuncie un ''Socorro'' inaudible, al comprender lo que intentaba decirle empezó a reírse, sacudiendo sus manos en forma de desentendimiento, en respuesta le gruñí.

-Bells no seas tonta, ya tendrás tiempo después para besuquearte con mi hermano, conmigo no estarás tanto tiempo.-Cuando la encaré ella me estaba mirando con ojos de corderito degollado y haciendo pequeños pucheros.

-Oh, oh, está bien Alice, ¿pero qué quieres de mi ahora?.-la miré sabiendo perfectamente cuál iba a ser la respuesta, vi como comenzaba a sonreír y sus ojos brillaban.

-Vamos a buscarte un modelito perfecto para un partido de futbol.-soltó ahora mi mano para dar unas palmaditas mientras saltaba, refunfuñé pero de nada sirvió

-Tenemos que vestirnos para el partido, y tú te vienes conmigo- me sonrió Alice perversamente.

-No, Alice no quiero que me vistas, no soy una Barbie. Por mucho que la quisiera no querían que mandara sobre mí, evitaba su mirada porque sabía lo que vería en ellos y acabaría cediendo a ser su Barbie-Bella. Esta vez fui yo la que la agarre por la mano y comencé a subir por las escaleras arrastrando a Alice.

Alice estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación mientras yo elegía la ropa, pero dado que era un partido de futbol no pensaba arreglarme mucho, seguramente acabaría por los suelos, y no quería destrozar mi ropa.

-Alice he pensado que podría ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de leopardo negra yrosa, pero no es para nada llamativa, con unas Vans negras.

-arg, es horrible, pero sé que no tengo nada que hacer contigo, póntelo, te quedara bien, es de tu estilo.- se la veía asqueada, pero hice caso omiso soltando una risita por lo bajo.

-Bueno pues entonces yo ya estoy, ¿Qué te vas a poner tú?-la miré y ya estaba sosteniendo en sus diminutas manos un pantalón corto de chándal, bueno, que digo corto, era súper corto, apenas tapaba, y una camiseta nadadora lisa de color negro.

-Supongo que esto, ¿Bella?, cuéntame que tal con mi querido hermanito eh, ¿Qué tal es?-me dio unos codazos en el costado levantando ligeramente las cejas-, bueno mejor no me cuentes eso sería raro es mi hermano- no pude evitar reírme ante el cambio de actitud de Alice.

-¡niñas, bajad que nos vamos!- la voz de Esme nos reclamaba desde el piso de abajo.

Entramos en el Jeep de Emmet que se las arregló para reírse de mí por no llegar bien al subirme al coche y tropezar. Edward a mi lado se rio y luego me beso pero yo ya estaba enfurruñada.

-Pequitas no te enfades, que era una tontería- me sonrió a modo de disculpa. Mientras tanto podía ver a Emment mirando de reojo por el retrovisor con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Llegamos al campo, el cual tenía varios charcos de barro, fuera del campo había unas mesas de madera en las cuales decidimos ponernos a comer.

-Uh, me parece que Bella va a terminar con barro hasta las orejas.-se giró hacia a mi riéndose y cuando se percató que estaba frunciendo el ceño me guiñó un ojo haciéndome saber que estaba de broma.

-ummm, si, intentare mantener el equilibrio, no me gustaría tener que tirar mis preciosas Vans.-dije levantando los pies y jugando con ellos, cual niña pequeña. A mi lado Edward se reía disimuladamente.

-Cuando digo lo de niña chica…-se paso una mano por pelo, mientras seguía disimulando la risa.

-Cállate, Cullen-me volví bruscamente hacia el sacándole la lengua, lo que provocó que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Hermanito, hermanito, primeras broncas de pareja, eh- Jasper se rio de Edward descaradamente, dándole unos amistosos golpes en la espalda.

En menos de un pestañeo Edward se había levantado de las mesas y estaba sobre Jasper, al principio me preocupe, pero al ver que nadie se molestaba en separarlos me di cuenta de que estaban de broma. Cuando se levantaron estaban cubiertos de barro, Edward al ver mi cara de asco se dirigió hacia a mí con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh—no,no,no,Edward, atrás, pareces un cerdo, aléjate.- le señale con un dedo en forma de advertencia.

-¡vamos, pequitas…dame un besito!- me atrapó entre sus brazos acercándose a mi rostro poniendo morritos.

Y dándome un sonoro beso en los labios, lleve mis manos a su nuca y el beso fue subiendo de tono hasta que se oyeron unos carraspeos. Sonrojada me aleje de Edward pero él no me dejo moverme.

Una vez que empezamos a comer sin interrupciones, Alice nos comentó lo último que hacía en sus clases de diseño.

-Bueno, mama había pensado ir a Ohaio para ver a Amy, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Claro Alice,- Aunque su respuesta parecía clara pude notar que no estaba muy convencida-Si quieres te podemos acompañar.

-¿Quiénes Amy?- nunca había oído hablar de ninguna Amy así que me había picado la curiosidad. Alice miro cálidamente antes de empezar a hablar.

-Bueno, es mi madre Bella, mi madre biológica- estaba tan sorprendida que no pude contestar y mire las caras de los presentes, todos tenían una mirada triste.

-¿Tu eres adoptada?-no me parecía bien decirlo así pero estaba en shock, no me había dado cuenta de que Alice no tenía gran parecido con Esme ni con Carlisle, ni con ninguno de los hermanos pero su personalidad cuadraba tan bien con la familia que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Sí, Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron prácticamente al nacer-Alice lucia igual de resplandeciente que siempre, así que supuse que ya tenía el tema superado.

-Oh, vaya…- no sabía ni que decir, me había pillado todo por sorpresa.

-Bueno, vayamos a jugar el partido ¿no?, os veo muy vagos hoy- dijo Carlisle levantándose de la mesa, me miro sonriéndome, me había salvado la vida.

-Sí, vamos, sois unos aburridos.- dijo Rose que hasta ahora no se había hecho notar, y salió corriendo hacia un prado que había a unos pocos metros del merendero donde habíamos estado almorzando.

Me había levantado para ir hacia allí, no me apasionaba mucho la idea pero bueno, no me iba a quedar parada. No avance mucho cuando unos cálidos brazos rodearon mis caderas. Me dejé caer apoyándome en el pecho de Edward.

-Lo siento Edward, no quería….

-shh, tranquila, no pasa nada, no es tu culpa, no sabías nada.- me cortó, girándome para que quedáramos cara a cara, acaricio mi mejilla atrayéndome hacia él, -Vamos, nos estarán esperando- comenzamos a caminar hacia el prado en el que todos nos estarían esperando y tendría que aguantar una bromita más de Emment sobre mí y Edward.

Comenzamos a jugar, los grupos ya habían sido dividíos, iríamos Rosalie, Jasper y yo y por otro lado Edward, Emmet y Alice. Carlisle y Esme no jugaron, ya que dijeron que era mejor que jugáramos los jóvenes.

-¡Corre Bella!-corrí como una verdadera loca para llegar cerca de la portería, para que la propietaria de ese grito me pasara la pelota, corrí con la pelota y vi que Edward corría hacia mí a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Vamos pequitas corre que te estoy pillando!- miré hacia atrás viendo como Edward seguía corriendo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, decidí correr más y fue lo peor que pude hacer, mis pies se entrelazaron y me precipité hacia el suelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, en ese momento noté que un cuerpo se metía debajo mía amortiguándome el golpe.- ¿Bella? Bella, ya puedes abrir los ojos y dejar de clavarme las uñas.-se rió entre dientes.

-¿y si no quiero?-pregunté con una sonrisa pícara cuando abrí los ojos y le vi debajo mía.

-Pues…tu misma- rodó sobre sí mismo, de manera que yo quedaba abajo, y note como toda mi ropa se empezaba a humedecer.

-Oh mierda Edward me estoy manchando de barro.- lloriquee mientras pataleaba para quitarme a Edward de encima, pero él no paraba de rebozarnos por el barro.- Tienes complejo de cerdo ¿o qué?

-oing, oing-Me beso mientras hacían el ruidito-Swan, estas mojadita-arqueo una deja mientras sonreía travieso.

-Si muy mojadita Edward, pero estoy llena de barro y sucia- Me queje.

-Bueno vale, vamos a levantarnos- Edward se levantó primero y me dio un beso, para luego mancar mi cara con barro.  
-Estas muerto-

-perdón, Swan ¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Que estás muerto¡-Me lance a por el pero lo único que conseguí fue caerme de nuevo.

Edward me observo y me levanto de nuevo, así que yo aproveché para restregarle barro por toda su carita.

Cuando terminamos de jugar como cerdos, me di cuenta de que los otros se habían separado y mientras que Emmet y Rose se pasaban la pelota, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en las mesas jugando a las cartas, supuse que Esme y Carlisle se habían metido en la casa.

-Mira los porquitos ya terminaron de jugar-se ríos Emmet de nosotros.

-Emmet no te metas con ellos, tu hacías otras cosas-le dijo rose perversamente lo que produjo que Emmet callara abruptamente. Yo y Edward no pudimos hacer otra cosa que reírnos de la cara que había puesto Emmet.

-Bueno, Bella y yo nos retiramos, tenemos que cambiarnos estas ropas, si no Bella pillará una pulmonía.- miré a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados, él se giró y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que sabía que me quitaba el aliento.

Me despedí de todos y comenzamos a andar hacia la casa, no estaba muy lejos pero estaba muy cansada.

-Edward…- le susurré con voz melosa agarrándole por el brazo y tirando levemente de él.

-uh…muy cariñosa te veo, ¿Qué quieres pequitas?-me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-¿me llevas a cuchus*?-le pregunté mientras mi labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero, mientras le ponía ojitos.

-¿sabes? Ahora mismo te ves jodidamente adorable, no puedo decirte que no- suspiró mientras se ponía de espaldas a mí, me puse a pegar pequeños saltitos y a aplaudir, me miro levantando las cejas, y sacudió la cabeza riéndose. Agarré sus hombros y me impulsé para subirme en su espalda.

-Vamos caballito, llévame a casa.-dije con las manos agarrándome a su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer.

-A sus órdenes Swan,- alzó una de sus manos que ahora estaban agarrándome por las piernas, y la llevo a su frente haciendo un saludo militar, a lo que yo solo pude corresponder con una risita.

Llegamos a casa y encontramos a Esme en la cocina preparando la cena, olía bastante bien, supongo que sabría aún mejor; Carlisle estaba en su despacho leyendo unos cuantos papeles, no quise molestar mucho y simplemente asomé la cabeza por la puerta y pronuncie un tímido ''hola'' acompañado de un saludo con la mano.

Edward me esperaba en su habitación con esa mirada traviesa, de la cual no sabía que esperar. Me miro de arriba a abajo y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Estas sucia Swan deberías darte una ducha ¿no crees?-Otra risita.

-Sí, bueno pero tu espera aquí- le dije con una posee amenazante.

Recogí la ropa que me pondría después, una camiseta de Edward, unas mayas negras y la ropa interior.

Entre en el baño, coloque las ropa, saque la toalla, abrí el agua templada y me metí dentro. Entonces sentí la calidez de sus manos en mis caderas acariciándome, de forma suave.

-Lo que ensucio lo limpio pequitas-sentí su sonrisa a mi espalda y sus manos acariciando mi vientre, me giré para verle de frente y ahí estaban sus ojos verdes, que extrañamente lucían más ardientes que nunca. El siguió moviendo sus manos por mi cuerpo acariciando mi trasero, mientras yo le acariciaba a él y nos besábamos con desenfreno. Así siguió la ducha hasta que finalmente rodee su cadera con mis piernas y repetimos el acto que ya hicimos una vez.

La cena trascurrió sin incidentes, solo con pequeñas charlas y miradas cómplices entre Edward y yo.

Ya era hora de irse a la cama y no puse evitar darle vueltas a que mañana vería a Charlie, Edward a mi lado me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me abrazo.

-Edward, mañana por la tarde quiero ir a mirar unas cosas ¿vale?-No sabía que decirle, dijera lo que dijera sonaría extraño y no resultaría cierto. Me acarició lentamente el vientre deteniéndose en mi ombligo.

-Vale, ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?-Edward no había entendido que no quería que viniera así que cogí aire e intente que mi mentira pareciera creíble.

-Veras quiero ir sola- me miro intentando saber que escondía, así que baje mi mirada-no es por nada solo me apetece ir sola a- Edward me corto y me dirigió una sonrisa que no me convenció para nada.

-De acuerdo no pasa nada, pequitas, ve tu sola.

**Edward**

Bella…era todo en lo que podía pensar en esa chica que me había vuelto loco en muy poco tiempo y eso solo hacía que la quisiera más. Lo que compartimos fue asombroso, se relaciono de forma tan natural con mi familia que parecía que los conociera de toda la vida.

La inesperada llamada de su padre ensombreció el día, había oído parte de la conversación y tenía muy claro que Charlie no iba a ser de mi agrado. Tenía la sensación de que Bella me ocultaba algo y cuando dijo que la tarde de hoy quería ir sola a mirar unas ''cosas'' me convenció mas de que algo pasaba, y estaba dispuesto a seguirla a donde quiera que fuera como un jodido espía para saber que me ocultaba, ya que no la veía con ganas de colaborar y decírmelo.

-Edward, me voy—me sonrió con ganas y me beso con pasión-gracias por no preguntar, te quiero.

-Y yo pequeña- me sentí culpable sabiendo que la iba seguir, pero la culpa duro solo unos segundos, algo le pasaba a Bella y debía saberlo.

-Espera un momento Bella, te dejas algo- se giro lentamente y yo tire de su brazo para apresarla entre los míos y darle un beso de esos que hacen historia. Bella respiro de forma entrecortada y elevo sus ojos para unirlos con los míos.

-Por hoy lo dejare aquí- me dio un besito en la nariz- pero dile que me espere, que le necesito.

Salió por la puerta se la casa y yo espere uno minutos para seguirla.

La seguí por las calles escondiendo me de vez en cuando, pero al final llegue sin ser visto a un local llamado Medianoche. Entonces mire por las ventanas ya que si entraba en ese momento me vería, estaba sentaba en una mesa de el fondo, con su espalda contra mí, saludo a un hombre de unos 46 años con un beso corto en la mejilla, y yo decidí entrar en ese momento, me senté en una mesa relativamente cerca desde la que podía escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Has descubierto donde está tu madre?- era el padre de Bella.

-Sí, esta…esta en Arizona con Phil- Tartamudeo un poco mi chica, sabía que la relación con sus padres no era muy fluida, ¿pero hasta el extremo de no confiar en ellos?

-Esa…en fin siempre ha sido así, he hablado con James, Bella quiere volver a verte- ¿James?, ¿Quién coño era James?.

-Yo no papa, creo que lo deje claro cuando no me creísteis, ni tú, ni mama-Le tembló un poco la voz, pero sus palabras eran firmes.

-No te creímos por que no era verdad, ni era importante, James te quería, te quiere y has de estar con él ¿es qué no lo ves hija?.

-¡Que no era importante!¡Que no era verdad!-Bella elevo su tono de voz-como puedes decir eso, el…el…- bajo mas la voz-me violo, es que no lo ves, y no me llames hija porque tú no eres mi padre, nunca te has comportado como tal y hoy una vez más me lo dejas más claro.

Estaba en shock ese cabrón había..había…no podía ni pensarlo, por eso Bella estuvo tan reticente a mi contacto en un principio pero aun así había confiado en mí y eso decía mucho de ella. Sus jodidos padres no la creyeron ni la ayudaron, no podía ni imaginar cómo se tuvo que sentir…No pude seguir escuchando y salí de la cafetería.

Llegue a casa de mis padres y me metí en mi habitación, no sabía qué hacer, ni como sentirme, bueno eso sí, cabreado, cabreado por lo que esa gente le había causado a mi Bella, de qué manera la habían hecho sufrir en el pasado y como querían hacerlo en el presente.

Estaba sentado en la cama con las manos agarrándome la cabeza que por momentos parecía querer salir corriendo.

-Edward, tío vamos a cenar ¿vienes?- Emmet me saco de mi locura- Ed estas blanco, ¿estás bien?-¿tan mal se me veía?

-Si…no… Emmet si tu descubrieras algo malo sobre Rose, bueno no es malo… o si, si descubrieras que Rose no te ha dicho algo ¿se lo dirías?

-¿Has peleado con Bella, Ed?, ¿Qué ha hecho Bella que sea malo?.

-¡No! Bella no ha hecho nada malo Emm.

-Sea lo que sea habla con ella eso es lo que diría mi chica y nunca se equivoca.

La cena trascurrió con preguntas por parte de Alice y Rose de donde estaba Bella y de si me pasaba algo.

Eran las 10, los demás se habían ido a dormir como mis padres o de fiesta como las parejitas y mientras yo estaba en el salón esperando a Bella, una Bella que apareció en ese momento por la puesta, mas blanca que la cal, corriendo la abrace y ella lloro en mi hombro, yo no dije nada y ella no pregunto así que la cogí en brazos y la subí a la habitación, había cosas que aclarar.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo :D**

**¿Que os a parecido chicas? supongo que alguna se lo esperaba, ¿que pensáis que hará Edward y Bella?**

**Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap amores!**


End file.
